KV: Konoha's Fox and Hound
by Bleach Ninjas with Fire
Summary: (CH.9. UP) A series of chapters detailing Kiba and Naruto's growing friendship and relationship after a random meeting at Konoha's public bathes. Written in conjunction with Naruto-desu-ka. Chapters contain lemon
1. Steamy Scrammble

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter One: Steaming Scramble**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note: **This is a story written by myself and the wonderful Naruto-desu-ka who rped with me on Tumblr. This should be the first of a series of chapter detailing my Kiba persona and their Naruto persona and it takes place in the new KV Universe. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review as if this was any other fiction.

* * *

"KIBA! PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Naruto exclaimed sitting in the bath.

"Why would I wear pants in the bath?" Kiba asked, completely missing the point as he settled into the warm water.

"At least cover yourself…" He said sinking further into the water.

"Fine then…" Kiba sighed. He looked around and reached for a wash cloth, pushing it underwater.

"Thank you." Naruto stretched out under the water relaxing into the warmth. "How have you been anyway Kiba?"

Kiba shrugged as he copied Naruto, stretching out. "Not bad. Things have just been way too quiet lately."

Naruto nodded "Tell me about it, I haven't been on a mission in weeks…" He sunk under the water wetting his hair and coming back up and peering at Kiba.

"Me neither. Shino managed to get one… the same one I wanted but apparently he's more subtle," Kiba whined, splashing water across the floor as he brought his hand out of the water and rested it on the tub's side.

The Inuzuka paused for a moment as he watched Naruto, "You know your hair looks real different when it's wet… no spikes…"

Naruto nodded "They don't appreciate our talents." He said wiping the water that was splashed away from his eyes. "I have to wash it sometime, otherwise Sakura yells at me for looking dirty…" He explained.

"Yeah… Even an Inuzuka has to bathe sometimes," Kiba chuckled. He brought himself back, slowly pulling his upper torso from the water whilst managing to remain comfortable in the warmth.

"Can't smell like wet dog forever?" Naruto teased hiding half his face in the smirking.

Kiba laughed loudly before leaning forward and pushing Naruto's head underwater. The Inuzuka went back to his spot and watched for the blonde to resurface.

Naruto struggled and resurfaced soon later, keeping half his face in the water blowing bubbles glaring at the Inuzuka.

Kiba grinned a wolfish smile and sighed, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub but still managing to keep his sight on Naruto.

Naruto straightened up and shook his hair so that water would spray over Kiba and grinned. "So other than trying to drown me, what else are you doing with today?"

Wiping the moisture from his face, Kiba answered, "Well since Shino's on the mission and Hinata has some Hyuga family thing I was going to do some training with Akamaru but mum needs him today. Think this might be just a lazy day… I mean, I had to come all the way here just for a bath."

"A lazy day? You sound like Shikamaru…" He joked. "Come all the way down here? I have no choice, my place is too small for a bath…" He said rising and sitting up.

"There always seems to be dog hair in mine…" Kiba sighed. "And the water here is always warm."

"Clean and warm water would help." Naruto pointed out, leaning over and grabbing some soap. "I like it down here, it is usually quiet and peaceful. But it is always great running into friends." The blonde smiled at the Inuzuka.

"I think this is the first time I've met someone here by chance," Kiba thought out loud. "Who else you seen down here?"

"Shikamaru is usually down here dodging work, Choji comes down after he has been to BBQ and occasionally Lee is down here after big training sessions." Naruto shrugged "But they're all on missions…" Naruto frowned.

"Well it's a good thing I got here… otherwise you would be all be yourself," Kiba smirked at the blonde.

"I like the company, with everyone else gone it's been quiet and lonely around here." He laughed slightly, and smirked back at Kiba.

"I don't even remember when I last had the time to come down here. Nothing better than just soaking in the nude… Might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"Don't want Shino ruining it with his bugs everywhere…" He pointed out relaxing into the warm water once again, thankful for the absence of some of their friends.

Shuddering at the thought of the Aburame's bugs seeping out into the water, Kiba slowly sunk into the water, leaving a trail of bubbles.

Naruto watched the Inuzuka sink into the water, and smiled relaxing into the steam and warmth of the water. He kept an eye on Kiba, waiting for him to resurface.

Kiba slid across the bath floor, staying under the surface until he reached the other side. He broke the surface when he found himself next to Naruto and casually lent against the edge alongside the blonde without so much as a word.

Naruto peered over at the other boy and smiled at himself, sitting comfortably in the water. It seemed that Kiba enjoyed bathing as much as Naruto did, he was very happy to be sitting with Kiba as his company.

"Hey. Hey Naruto," Kiba whispered to the blonde. He pointed at his original seat with a smile. There was a wash cloth floating in the water making Kiba grin, showing off his teeth.

Naruto noticed the wash cloth floating in the water and smirked "Jokes on you, I never covered myself." The blonde let out a slight chuckle relaxing against the edge of the bath.

"Trust me Naruto," Kiba laughed. "I noticed."

The blonde smirked "take a peek did you?" Naruto closed his eyes grinning to himself and stretching out his limbs once more.

"Of course," Kiba shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't see anything wrong with having a bit of a peek. Us Inuzuka's don't really go along with everyone else with the whole modesty shit."

The blonde nodded in agreement "I like the way you Inuzuka's think, I get yelled at for walking around naked in my own house! It isn't my fault people show up unannounced…" Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath grudgingly.

"Well its usually all good at my house… or at least it used to be when I was younger. Now I'm older my ma and Hana are a bit more bothered by my… openness. But it isn't like they walked around nude all the time."

Naruto chuckled slightly "One good thing about living alone…" he pointed out, "I just wish that my team mates would stop dropping in unannounced…"

"Hmm… I wouldn't mind Sakura dropping by unannounced…" Kiba laughed before muttering under his breath. "Geez even Sai would be welcome."

"Why?" The blonde looked confused.

"Huh? Oh well… Shino doesn't actually bother knocking and then does that voice like he was expecting better. And Hinata has a habit of looking through walls," Kiba shrugged simply and turned to smile at Naruto. "Let's go with that."

"That would be annoying." Naruto smiled back at Kiba, "They're pretty good, although Sai can be a bit… of an asshole." Naruto let out a sigh and closed his eyes once again.

"Oh yeah, he's told us all about your 'little kunai'," Kiba laughed.

Naruto grimaced "And as you can tell he was lying, my kunai is anything but little…" Naruto smirked to himself.

"Oh yeah," Kiba smiled smugly. "I can see that."

Naruto tried to hide the small blush that appeared on his cheeks, and brushed off the comment by smiling to himself. "You aren't too bad yourself…" He mumbled.

"Yeah… I know," Kiba huffed proudly, moving his legs apart and placing both arms out over the bath edge, his right arm behind Naruto's back.

Naruto leaned back slightly letting the warm water relax him further, he didn't know what else to talk about with Kiba, after they had both just discussed their penis sizes. He stared across the water in the bath and smiled to himself.

"So Naruto," Kiba started, sliding through the water to face Naruto's side. The Inuzuka sat crossed legged as he thought of how to word his question properly. "Us Inuzuka's… we're real awesome with dogs and all but… well you've got a fox in you so that's kinda awesome you know?"

Naruto watched as Kiba moved around and stared for a moment wondering where this was going. "Well I guess a fox is a type of dog, just one that is difficult to train because they are used to running wild… But I guess it is kinda awesome. Why?"

"Well I guess I was just curious. Us Inuzukas are close with dogs but you've got to be on a whole 'nother level right?" Kiba asked enthusiastically. "You ever get any feeling for instincts and other stuff?"

"Yeah, but it is like the other Jinchuriki with carnivorous demons, we prefer to eat meat. Sometimes see, smell and sense our surroundings better. But we haven't been trained like you Inuzukas." He said smiling; it was nice for him to talk about it. Most people where afraid that he had a demon living inside him.

"Huh… Maybe it's more similar to when me and Akamaru go two headed wolf than I thought…" Kiba trailed off as he remembered the feeling. "It's like we're the same being but… There's still this wall there, y'know? Something to keep us separated from each other…"

Naruto nodded listening to Kiba "But I am thankful for that wall, sometimes it scares me how close Kurama can get to taking over." Naruto shuddered a bit, and sunk further into the water.

"So the fox is really that powerful?" Kiba sighed wearily, focusing in enjoying the water.

"Yes, but we are sort of on an agreement at the moment so he won't try to escape anytime soon." Naruto said with a small smile, enjoying the warmth of the water.

"Well that's gotta be good right? Not having to worry about the fox and being able to keep your mind on… other stuff," Kiba hid a small grin. "You've got one hundred percent focus now, right?"

Naruto nodded and peeked up at Kiba from the water, and saw his small grin "Yep one hundred percent focus." Naruto smirked at the Inuzuka.

"Sweet," Kiba stated. The Inuzuka smiled and pushed away from the edge, floating face-up in the warm water, his gaze staring at the ceiling.

Naruto watched the Inuzuka floating in the bath, he couldn't help but steal a peek of Kiba's body his eyes analysing his body. He quickly looked away just in case he got caught and sunk underneath the water to hide his blush.

Unaware of the peeking blonde, Kiba yawned and stood up, the majority of his body above the water. He waded back over to Naruto, smiling as he reached the blonde and popped back down next to him.

Naruto resurfaced to find Kiba beside him again the blonde stretched his torso out of the water and relaxed his arms on the edge of the bath. He smiled back at the Inuzuka.

"Sooo… those rumours about you and Gaara… are they true?" Kiba asked, attempting to be casual but not quite managing.

"Which rumours?" Naruto asked with a small smirk, seeing Kiba's attempt to keep his question casual.

Kiba sighed and scratched his face as he thought of the best way to word it. "You know… you can't not have heard that people reckon you and the Kazekage are fucking…"  
The Inuzuka paused for a moment and swore under his breath… not the best wording at all.

Naruto couldn't help himself he burst out laughing at the Inuzuka "I love your abruptness." Naruto attempted to compose himself, "No Gaara and I are just great friends, we have both fooled around a bit but it wouldn't work between us. We are just friends." Naruto was a little surprised by Kiba's question but still happy to answer it.

"So what about other people? I mean… there are a lot of rumours. Your own fault for being so popular nowadays… Everyone wants to see you with a different person."

Naruto scoffed "I don't really listen to rumours… I could understand Gaara and I, but I haven't heard any others." Naruto thought about it for a moment and looked back at Kiba "But no I haven't been with anyone, and I am not with anyone." He smiled at the Inuzuka.

"Cool. That's… cool then," Kiba smiled back, quickly glancing towards Naruto's body but then instantly moving his gaze to the wall past Naruto.

Naruto thought that Kiba looked at him, but realized he was looking behind him and he sighed. "Why do you ask? Are you seeing anyone?" The blonde asked, looking across the water.

"No," Kiba answered, too quickly. "I mean… Not anymore… I was seeing a Suna ninja actually but we broke it off a while ago. It just got too complicated with the distance and all…"

Naruto nodded "That's the main reason Gaara and I just stayed friends..." Naruto kept looking across the water, afraid if he looked at Kiba he would blush.

"At least you two got to stay friend… my guy got a bit angry after I broke it off," Kiba sighed yet again.

"That sucks, Gaara and I where never official just friends with benefits." Naruto stole a glance at Kiba and blushed a little, both of them talking about their sex lives.

"Yeah so it's been ages… like _way _to long…"

Naruto looked down at the water again, "Ditto. Months and _months"_

"Sometimes Konoha isn't the greatest place to find a partner."

"Most of the people here a straight." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Yeah… On the other hand the amount of gay and bi people in Suna is strangely high… Almost like they're making up for our lacking."

Naruto laughed "You're right about that!" Naruto noticed that Kiba and himself where very alike and he smiled to himself.

"I'm glad I came out here today," Kiba smiled, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Today is a real good day."

"I'm glad you came down here too." Naruto was surprised when he felt Kiba's arm around him, and he tried to hide his blushing "Yes… It has…"

"This steam is awesome… cuts off this bath from any of the others," Kiba stated as he looked around the room. "No one can see through it… unless a Hyuga is out there in another tub."

Naruto relaxed a little "At this time of day this place is usually empty, it would be highly unlikely for anyone especially a Hyuga to be here…"

"Hmm. So we've got this entire place to ourselves… Interesting…"

"Very interesting." Naruto couldn't help but move closer to the Inuzuka, hopefully he wasn't reading the signals wrong. The least thing that he wanted to do was scare Kiba away.

Kiba leaned down, his head hovering by Naruto's and his breath warm against the blonde's wet shoulder. He hesitated, he was sure that he and Naruto were on the same page here, especially when Naruto had just moved closer to him, almost against the Inuzuka's body.

Naruto's body shivered feeling the warm breath on his shoulder, he leaned in closer to the Inuzuka, he closed his eyes and moved so that his face was close to Kiba's. He enjoyed this closeness.

Running his fingers across Naruto's far shoulder, Kiba leant down and lightly pressed his lips against Naruto's shoulder. The Inuzuka than pulled back and inhaled through his nose, taking in the Uzumaki's scent.

Naruto sunk closer into the Inuzuka, their bodies almost touching, his hand raising out of the water to touch Kiba's chest softly. He felt Kiba pull back and his eyes opened finding them locked to the Inuzuka's brown eyes.

"Are you… You sure you wanna do this?"

Naruto nodded, he liked Kiba. And now that they had actually spent time alone together he realized how much he did want this.

"Good…" Kiba murmured. The Inuzuka brought his hand to Naruto's chin, pulling him closer slowly and pressing his lips against the blondes softly making sure that he wasn't pressuring Naruto or forcing anything.

Naruto leaned in kissing the Inuzuka back, his tongue sliding into Kiba's mouth begging for entrance to explore his mouth further. He pushed himself closer to the other male so their bodies where touching.

Kiba responded with utmost enthusiasm, his own tongue pushing against the blondes. He roughly grabbed Naruto's ass and pulled him onto his lap.

Naruto gasped into the kiss but moved willingly onto Kiba's lap, one arm snaking around the Inuzuka's neck keeping his lips to his own. The blonde's tongue exploring his mouth and his free hand tracing along his chest.

Kiba pulled back from the kiss, but quickly planting another quick few before stopping and breathing deeply, catching his breath.

"W-Wow… You sure it's been months, you're hardly out of practice," Kiba asked but crashed his mouth against Naruto's before he could get an answer.

Naruto pouted slightly when Kiba broke off the kiss thinking that he had rushed this much. The blonde was breathing heavily, he listened to the Inuzuka and smiled into the kiss when he felt Kiba's lips crash back to his. Naruto was blissfully happy in this moment.

Kiba smiled into the kiss when Naruto didn't pull away to answer. The Inuzuka already felt better than he ever had with that Suna Ninja but he wasn't going to bring that up.  
The brunette was a fit guy and he knew it, but Naruto's body was just so much more amazing as Kiba ran his fingers along the blonde's skin. He relied purely on his sense of touch, keeping his eyes closed.

Naruto could feel Kiba's fingers running along his body, he shivered in response and pushed himself against the Inuzuka's body. His fingers lightly playing with Kiba's hair the other hand exploring the muscles down Kiba's back and arm. The blonde continued kissing him feverishly, occasionally playfully biting the other male's lip and smiling.

Eventually, Kiba's hands traced down Naruto's back, over his butt and onto his hips. He grabbed the blonde's hips roughly and pulled the blonde close hard so their chest slammed together along with a certain… other body part.

Naruto was already aroused from the kiss and the closeness of their naked bodies, he stifled another gasp into the kiss feeling the pressure of the other male on his member. The blonde straddled the Inuzuka's hips keeping their bodies touching.

Suddenly, Kiba reached down and managed to put his hand on both their members, unable to reach around both fully but nevertheless began to slowly pump them together. He rose his other hand to Naruto's chin, pulling the blonde back so he could enjoy the look on his face.

The blonde's eyes opened half way, and pouted feeling Kiba break off the kiss once more until he felt the Inuzuka slowly rubbing the two of them together. He let out a small moan, his gaze averted to what was happening below the water.

"Feel good Naruto?" Kiba asked smugly, knowing full well the answer.

"Y-yes" Naruto murmured, it really had been a while since the blonde had been with someone. His hips pressing upwards to Kiba's hand.

"Good," Kiba smiled, leaning back and stopping his motions. He placed both arms on the side of the tub and watched Naruto,

Naruto pouted feeling Kiba remove his hand, the blonde's eyes scanning over the other male's body. He leant over licking and caressing the skin on Kiba's neck, his hips rocking over the Inuzuka's member.

"Ooh."  
Kiba enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before grabbing the back of Naruto's head and pulled him back. He ducked forward and licked up the side of Naruto's neck, collecting water droplets before moving up further and nibbling on the blonde's ear while he casually grabbed Naruto's rump once again, massaging them together.

Naruto gasped feeling Kiba's roughness, although he highly enjoyed it. He let out a soft moan feeling the brunette's tongue glide up the side of his neck. Naruto moved willingly to the massaging rhythm Kiba was making, his arms now circled around the male's neck keeping them close against each other.

"With an ass like this Naruto… Please tell me you bottom…" Kiba asked hopefully, pressing harder before pressing a short number of kisses on Naruto's mouth and jawline.

Naruto nodded "I do enjoy bottom.." Naruto mumbled, he held onto the Inuzuka tightly and began grinding himself harder against him.

"Ah geez Naruto, if you keep doing that I'm not gonna be able to last," Kiba groaned and set his head back, staring at the ceiling in disbelief. "It's been ages after all… then again."

Kiba reached back down and grabbed onto Naruto's member, not bothering with his own that was receiving its own special service. He pumped it, slowly at first but getting harder and faster in an attempt to outdo the blonde.

"But I'm still sure I'll last longer."

"Ahhh if you keep doing that I won't last…" Naruto moaned burying his face into Kiba's neck biting down hard on his lip to help suppress his excitement. "More.." He moaned "I want you… more…"

"Not lasting is the point Naruto," Kiba grinned evilly, water splashing across their chests from the mere force of the pumping.

The blonde moaned once more "I-I want you to be satisfied too though." He managed to say, he bit down lightly on the skin at Kiba's neck.

"Aw fuck," Kiba almost shouted as he felt the bite. "F-Fine… just bear with me…"

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the waist, re-positioning him so that the Inuzuka's member pressed hard between Naruto's cheeks. He placed a hand on Naruto's length once again while the other remained on the blonde's hip.

Kiba began to thrust and buck, pushing up and down along Naruto's ass without actually penetrating the blonde while he matched his pace while stroking Naruto.

Naruto smirked when he got his way. "Maybe I am more like a dog than what I first thought…" Naruto mumbled into Kiba's ear. Naruto's hips where moving with Kiba's rhythm as he rocked up and down the Inuzuka's length.

Suddenly, Kiba grabbed a hold of Naruto and twisted their bodies so Naruto was below him with his back against the edge. Kiba slowly thrusted beneath the water and pushed his mouth against Naruto's.

"Nnngg Kiba…" Naruto moaned feeling the thrusting against him, he was soon shut up by Kiba's mouth against his one more. The blonde gave into the kiss, kissing the Inuzuka with intense lust.

"Shit… Shit I'm close," Kiba whined, holding himself up with a hand against the tub while still managing to both thrust and stroke Naruto.

Naruto moaned hearing Kiba's words, "Y-You're going to make me…" Naruto couldn't hold back any longer his hips pushed upwards as he came moaning loudly. Still feeling the arousing thrusting from the brunette.

Kiba couldn't handle it with the sight before him, it was perhaps another half minute before the Inuzuka came against Naruto's back and through the water. Slightly tired, the Inuzuka's grip slipped and he tripped into the water, landing partially atop of Naruto… the brunette's slowly softening thick length sat against Naruto and he looked up at the blonde with a pleased smile.

"That was… wow… yeah…"

Naruto felt Kiba's warm, sticky fluid on his back and twisted in the water catching Kiba as he fell on top of him. Naruto's face was flushed red. "I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought I would…" He mumbled, the blonde smiled back at the Inuzuka.

"Mmmm," Kiba groaned, leaning up and planting a soft but passionate kiss on Naruto's lips. "But you know… We didn't really have sex… Even though that was really good.

Naruto returned the kiss passionately "Well then the first time we do have sex… Well it will be amazing." Naruto smirked, the blonde couldn't keep his hands off the Inuzuka's body his hands where lightly tracing over Kiba's chest.

"Good to hear that this isn't just a onetime thing," Kiba grinned, moving his head down low and placing his lips against Naruto's shoulder, licking it at first before beginning to bite him gently.

"I would never have wanted this to be a onetime thing…" Naruto smiled and felt the small bites on his shoulder, Naruto laughed a little to himself "Sorry for biting you by the way…" He smirked wrapping his arms around Kiba.

"It's nothing I won't get you back for," Kiba grinned wolfishly. The Inuzuka got off Naruto, dragging the blonde up and placing him on the side of the bath. The brunette leaned in, resting his forehead against Naruto's and breathed heavily.

Naruto smiled softly, and held onto Kiba as he was lifted out of the water and sat on the side of the bath. Naruto closed his eyes feeling the close proximity of Kiba and breathed in taking in Kiba's scent.

"If we don't get moving soon then I think we're gonna end up fucking right here…" Kiba whispered with a smile.

Naruto smirked "I guess you are right…" He whispered back opening his eyes and gave Kiba a soft kiss.

Kiba finally pulled back from the blonde, smiling before walking out of the water, clearing showing Naruto all his glorious glory before walking to where he sat.

Naruto smiled staring at Kiba's body and climbing out of the bath himself. "What are you doing for the rest of today?" Naruto walked to grab himself a dry towel.

"I was thinking of going for some training out in the fields but… we've been here for a while and I'm kinda worn out… I might just grab a bite to eat and head home," Kiba stated, offering Naruto a hand. "What about you?"

"I'm kinda tired too…" Naruto took Kiba's hand, and grabbed a dry towel wrapping it around his lower half. "Probably just eat and have a nap." Naruto said handing Kiba a dry towel.

"Do… you maybe wanna grab some Ramen with me? Y'know just before we head home," Kiba suggested, using the towel to dry his hair rather than bother with covering himself.

"You're telling me I get you have you naked and I get Ramen? This is the best day ever!" Naruto joked, and tried not to stare at Kiba.

"It's my pleasure," Kiba grinned wickedly putting a hand around Naruto's waist and flicking his towel over his shoulder. "I'll pay."

Kiba pretty much dragged the blonde along with him, his fingers playing along Naruto's waistline as they entered the empty locker room.

Naruto smiled happily, "If you keep touching me like that I will jump you right here in the locker room…" Naruto teased, dropping his towel and finding his belongings.

"And if you keep bending over like that then I think we'll have a happy ending… But maybe we should just wait for now… man that doesn't sound like me," Kiba shook his head but soon changed it to a nod. "We should wait."

The blonde smiled finding his pants and pulling them on. "You want to wait?" Naruto was surprised but happy, "I wouldn't mind waiting… For you…" Naruto smiled happily at the naked Inuzuka.

"I know it sounds kinda stupid cause it ain't like we've fucked other guys but…" Kiba trailed off before realising Naruto's answer. "Oh you agree."

Kiba smiled his toothy, wolf smile and launched forward, his lips crashing up against Naruto's. Naruto's half-dressed body being pushed into Kiba's naked one.

"Dammit, this is what we're trying to wait for…" Kiba sighed, pulling away from the kiss but not removing his body. Both his hands leaned on the lockers, either side of Naruto's head.

Naruto smiled kissing the brunette back being pushed back against the lockers, pouting when Kiba broke off again. Naruto breathed heavily, he looked down "I don't just want a onetime fling…" He mumbled, he didn't want to rush anything but that is one thing that he was certain about.

"I promise you it won't be Naruto," Kiba smiled honestly. He kissed Naruto once again but pulled back with a sigh. "I think we should head off to get some Ramen…

"Huh?" Kiba asked, straightening up. He smiled slightly and scratched his hair somewhat shyly. "Thanks."

The Inuzuka threw his pants on and began to walk to the door as he put his shirt on. He turned back to Naruto and flashed a grin.

"You coming?"

Naruto was staring for a moment and quickly caught up with the brunette, "I thought you already made me come…" Naruto joked while walking next to Kiba.

"I'll gladly make you come more than once," Kiba barked with laughter, placing an arm around Naruto's shoulder as they left.

Naruto laughed, and smiled secretly ecstatic that Kiba had put his arm around him. "Wouldn't Akamaru miss you if you have been away most of the day?"

"He's out with my mum at the moment," Kiba replied. "So it'll just be a meal with you and then a movie for the rest of the afternoon. Nice and lazy, Shikamaru would be proud."

"So proud…" Naruto smiled seeing Ichiraku ramen just up ahead, "I think we will both be lazy this afternoon.."

* * *

**My Note: **I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review or message with any questions. Criticism is welcome.


	2. Ferris Wheel Festival

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter Two**: Ferris Wheel Festival

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note**: The next chapter of my rp with the brilliant Naruto-Desu-ka from Tumblr. Of course this takes place in the KV Universe and happens a week after the first chapter. I hope you enjoy our work and it would be cool if you could leave a review.

**The KV Universe - **The KV universe is largely the same as the canon universe, the one different being that the Shinobi powers are greatly reduced ie: strength, speed, agility.

* * *

Kiba found himself standing in front of a familiar door. He brought up his hand to the door, hesitating for a moment before tapping against it three times.

"One second!" The blonde yelled before answering the door a short while later wearing his orange Yukata. Naruto smiled at the familiar face although he still felt slightly awkward around the Inuzuka.

Kiba smiled as he saw the cute blonde. The Inuzuka's Yukata was a dark blue, trimmed and patterned with white diamonds. His gaze drawing past Naruto and looking into his house but shook his head and returned his gaze to the blonde.

"Are you ready to go?"

Naruto saw the brunette peek inside his messy apartment and blushed, "Sorry, it is a bit of a mess…" The blonde grinned "Yep, I'm all ready!"

"Awesome," Kiba replied, "Let's head off then. Last time I passed it was looking _pretty _impressive."

Naruto grinned "I'm so excited! It's all I have been thinking about all day!" The blonde began walking beside the Inuzuka happily, extremely excited to see the festival.

The pair soon found their way to the outer edge of the festival. Food stalls and gave stands populated the area as numerous familiar faces in Yukata's raced across in different directions.

"Geez," Kiba exhaled as he watched the festival. "We should be careful not to get caught in the rush."

Naruto stared in awe at the wonderful sight he was seeing, the bright coloured lanterns and so many happy people. The blonde was grinning, feeling like a young kid.

"There are so many people, it is so beautiful!" Naruto said happily smiling at the Inuzuka.

"Yeah... beautiful…" Kiba sighed, keeping his eyes on Naruto rather than looking around at the festival. "Did you want something to eat?"

Naruto calmed himself a little and nodded at the Inuzuka "What would you like to eat?" The blonde asked. All the food stalls looked amazing and Naruto couldn't decide which he wanted.

"Hmm… It all looks real good but I could just start with some jerky…" Kiba trailed off, drool forming at his mouth. "But do you wanna see if any Ramen places have opened around here? My shout."

"Jerky sounds good!" Naruto noticed the drool forming around Kiba's mouth and laughed taking his hand and leading him to the jerky stall. The blonde grinned "We can eat ramen later."

"Ok then!" Kiba barked in agreement, finding himself blushing slightly at the younger male's contact.

It was only a couple of minutes and a large amount of pushing that they managed to reach the stall. The festival was bustling so busily as the sun had not yet gone down so the younger kids were still out.

Naruto wasn't fussed with the crowd as he weaved his way through not letting go of the Inuzuka's hand. When they arrived the blonde licked his lips looking at all of the jerky, he realized he was still holding Kiba's hand blushed releasing his grip in case he was making the other male uncomfortable.

As he did in fact realise that Naruto had still been holding his hand and retracted it as well. Despite his usual confidence, Kiba felt a little off with acting so casually in public but maybe that was since this was the first time the two had seen each other since their little experience at the public bath.

"I'll just grab two beef jerkies," Kiba smiled at the stall lady, passing her over some money and grabbing the jerky.

"Here ya go," The Inuzuka offered to the blonde.

Naruto smiled and took the jerky, beginning to nibble on it. "Thank you." The blonde said, he didn't want to make the situation anymore awkward and didn't initiate anymore contact. Naruto blushed slightly embarrassed.

"How about we go sit somewhere while we eat?" Kiba suggested.

"Sounds good." Naruto looked around for somewhere to sit and somewhere out of the crowd, he spotted a group of tables with not too many people around them and began weaving his way through the crowd checking that Kiba was still following him.

Kiba was taller and broader than Naruto and frowned as his size didn't ward people off and only causing more people to bump into him. It almost cost him his jerky.

Finally, Kiba reached the seat and sat across from Naruto, biting into his jerky with his sharp teeth instantly.

Kiba grinned at the blonde. "The later it gets the better the festival. Maybe we can go play some games after this."

Kiba chomped down the rest of his jerky, rolling up the paper bag and chucking it into a far off bin and fist pumping the air proudly as it landed.

Naruto's teeth weren't as sharp as the Inuzuka's and he kept chewing on the jerky. "That would be fun!" Naruto grinned at Kiba, and watched as he threw the bag into the bin and laughed at the brunette fist pumping the air.

"I've only ever been to a festival once, what sort of games are there?" The blonde asked between bites of jerky.

"Well… There's some novelty games like the ring toss and ball throwing games… then there's the fish catcher and stuff like that…" Kiba summarized. "Just small scale stuff, y'know?"

Naruto smiled staring at the Inuzuka struggling to bite through his jerky and gnawing at it.

"They sound like fun! I can't wait until it is a little less busy." The blonde looked over at the sun setting "It should start getting quieter soon…"

"Yeah…" Kiba sighed and chuckled as he looked up at Naruto's face. "You've got a bit of jerky there."

Kiba leaned forward without a second thought, moving out a hand and gently rubbing the corner of Naruto's mouth as he removed the specs of jerky. He lingered for a moment to long but then quickly retracted his hand, rubbing it on a napkin.

Naruto was smiling "Oh.." He stared at the Inuzuka for a while a whole wave of emotions and feelings from the other day flooding back. A small blush covering his cheeks at that lingering moment, he blinked and the moment was over. He quickly looked away "Thanks."

The blonde tried not to make eye contact, he didn't want to ruin this evening by being awkward. He looked back at the colourful lanterns around the festival.

"They… uh they look great," Kiba stated, following the blonde's gaze and admiring the colours. He had the feeling that he was more likely to destroy their evening rather than assure a perfect one if he kept this awkward shit up…

Naruto sighed, he hated this awkwardness he looked back at Kiba "I've never done this dating thing, and I am sorry I am being so awkward." The blonde thought it would be better to get the fact out in the open.

"I don't want to ruin tonight though." The blonde smiled slightly awkwardly at the Inuzuka.

"Me neither!" Kiba shouted suddenly, hurrying to agree. "I reckon we should just go with the flow and see where the night takes us."

Kiba smiled and leaned back in his chair as he watched Naruto eat his jerky. He took a moment to think to himself over what they could do, which stalls to visit and which games to play.

Naruto smiled that they had come to an agreement, "It will be a great night." The blonde said continuing to chew his jerky, finally finishing it and scrunching up the paper bag.

Naruto leaned forward on the table, "What are you thinking about?" The blonde asked the Inuzuka.

"Oh you know… Inuzuka stuff…" Kiba smirked, rising from the table. "Just about what we should do tonight."

Naruto scoffed and stood up following Kiba, "What is first on our list then?" The blonde asked smiling up at the brunette.

"Well…" Kiba started, casually putting an arm on Naruto's shoulder. "I was thinking that we could start with some of the novelty games and then maybe go up on the Ferris wheel and then go and grab some Ramen or something sweet."

Naruto grinned, Kiba's plan sounded perfect "I'm looking forward to it." The blonde unconsciously leaned into Kiba's touch, grinning as they made their way back to the festival. The blonde hoped that they wouldn't run into of their friends, so that they wouldn't have to explain their closeness.

Kiba decided to happily enjoy Naruto's closeness as they walked, baring his teeth aggressively at any person who gave them an odd look.

Naruto ignored everyone around them, hoping not to see a familiar face. He glanced up at the Inuzuka and smiled to himself, his blue decorated Yukata making him look bigger and making his hair and eyes seem darker than usual.

The blonde realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes to the novelty games around them.

"Anything good catching your eye?" Kiba asked, oblivious to the look he had received just now.

The blonde stammered thinking that he had been caught staring at the Inuzuka. "A-ahh umm uhh.." The blonde looked around blushing, "W-which game is your favourite?"

"Hmmm… Maybe the ball throw…" Kiba eventually decided, steering the pair in that direction.

As the pair arrived the paid the attendant for two and offered Naruto the spot next to him.

"You know what to do right? Just knock down the tower of cups."

"Ball throw? Like fetch?" The blonde joked smirking at Kiba playfully. Naruto stood beside Kiba at the game, "Seems easy enough." Naruto said assessing the game and taking one of the balls.

The game started and it took the blonde 3 balls to knock down his tower of cups.

Most definitely distracted, Kiba attempted to throw the balls. Each of the balls ended up missing, except the last which glanced off the top, but still not knocking any cups down.

"You're fucking with me," Kiba growled at the game. "I used to be way better than this."

The blonde burst into laughter and paid the attendant for another round to let Kiba redeem himself. "And you call yourself a shinobi." Naruto teased with an innocent smile picking up another ball.

"I'm the type of shinobi who's a lot better up close," Kiba defended himself.

The Inuzuka picked up a ball and closed his eyes, his nose twitching as he managed to connect to the scent of the cups over the others… in short he was cheating. His eyes opened in a flash and with one over arm throw he managed to knock down the tower in one hit. Kiba turned to Naruto with a proud smirk.

The blonde watched the Inuzuka, noticing the twitching I his nose and smirked. Naruto threw the ball this time taking two attempts to knock over the cups. "Well done." Naruto smiled at Kiba, allowing him to have his gloating smirk.

Kiba chuckled in his victory and collected his prize. He stopped and simply blinked at the object that he had received, finding himself eye to eye with a giant green plush frog that was as tall as Akamaru and fat with stuffing. Finding the giant frog to be quite offsetting he turned to look at the blonde.

"Uhh… do you want this?" Kiba offered, holding the plush away from his body. "Frog's aren't really my thing…"

Naruto blushed and smiled "Sure, I like frogs although Gamakichi will probably make fun of me" The blonde took the plush frog, and grinned at the Inuzuka. "Thank you."

"I'm sure Akamaru would have found it to be a nice chew toy though…" Naruto said "What should we do next?" Naruto asked looking around the festival.

"Your choice Naruto," Kiba insisted, gesturing around the area. "There's the fish game over there… or there's the Ramen stand around here somewhere… Oh and then there's the Ferris wheel…"

Naruto smiled "The Ferris wheel!" Naruto exclaimed, and then composed himself. "I want to go on the Ferris wheel, I've never been on one before." The blonde was grinning.

Kiba stared at Naruto for a moment, blinking twice before grinning. The Inuzuka grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him along eagerly yet gently until they eventually arrived in front of the large metal mass, bright lights shining along the strips.

Naruto was still highly aware of any contact that happened between the two of them, but slowly feeling more and more comfortable. The blonde willingly followed Kiba's pulling and was still grinning when they arrived at the Ferris wheel. Naruto was mesmerized by the lights yet again. He stole another glance at the Inuzuka, smiling softly at him.

Kiba moved forward, letting go of Naruto and pulling out his wallet. He gave the man a couple of notes and turned to Naruto. He gestured for Naruto to sit, mock bowing for the blonde.

Naruto scoffed at the mock bow, and took a seat. He waited for Kiba to be seated next to him and the attendant locked them into the seat. Naruto had the stuffed frog tucked tightly under his arm furthest away from Kiba, and Naruto stared happily up into the darkened sky. "Tonight has been great." Naruto mumbled with a smile.

"It's a shame that it's going by so quickly," Kiba sighed, resting his arms over the back of their seat. "But at least the view is great."

"You can see all of Konoha from here." Naruto smiled leaning back against the seat, "I know, I want to spend more time with you…" The blonde blurted out, he smiled to try and take away some of the awkwardness of his words.

Kiba looked down at the blonde with a raised eye brow. All of a sudden Kiba laughed loudly, trying to cover it up with the sleeve of his Yukata. The Inuzuka calmed down as he did his best not to hurt Naruto's feeling with his laughter.

The brunette moved his arm so it went along Naruto's shoulder and he dragged him to lean against the Inuzuka's broad chest.

"I feel the same way Naruto," Kiba whispered softly, kissing the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto stared at Kiba for a while as he laughed, his face blushing from embarrassment from blurting out his previous words. He was surprised when the Inuzuka pulled him in closer, Naruto smiled moving and resting against Kiba's chest. He breathed in deeply drawing in Kiba's scent, his eyes widening in surprise feeling the soft kiss being planted on his head but his body relaxed more to the brunette.

Kiba rested his head on top of Naruto's. He pulled away for a moment and started to lean down in an attempt to kiss Naruto full on but found himself interrupted.

An awful noise of screeching metal sounded out beneath them, as they only now reached the top of the wheel. The seat bounced slightly, making Kiba fall back into his own seat with a frown, unable to kiss Naruto. The shaking stopped but so did the entire Ferris wheel, the lights turning off and the mechanism refusing to turn.

"Ummm…. Naruto?"

The blonde moved lifting his face to Kiba's and froze hearing the horrible mechanical screeching. Naruto held onto the metal bar keeping them in their seat, he pouted the blonde wanted to kiss the Inuzuka badly.

"What's going on?" The blonde said in a small whisper, it was dark without the lights decorating the metal structure and Naruto scooted closer back to Kiba.

"It must have broken down or something…" Kiba groaned and looked over the edge with no fear. "Looks like the attendant isn't here anymore either… Probably forgot we were up here the dumb shit."

With a sigh, Kiba leaned back into his seat and put his arm around Naruto again in a half hug. "We might be up here all night."

Naruto clung to the Inuzuka pretending not to be frightened at the thought of being stuck on the structure all night. "At least it isn't windy up here…" Naruto said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"At least we're up here together, kinda like the baths…" Kiba trailed off before becoming flustered. "I-I didn't mean… shit…"

Naruto smirked and chuckled slightly to himself, he reached up and kissed Kiba tenderly on the cheek. "I enjoyed our time at the baths." Naruto said with a smile.

"It was real hard not to," Kiba admitted honestly with a mutual smile.

Naruto grinned and looked out into the darkness. "Someone must notice us soon." Naruto sighed, he didn't mind being stuck with Kiba though, he liked that they were alone. The blonde relaxed a little still clinging to the Inuzuka.

"Shouldn't be too long…" Kiba sighed, looking off at the distance. "Pretty sure someone's going to notice it eventually… but how will they find it with the lights off exactly?"

Naruto sighed "It's not too bad up here." He shrugged "I think that this date went pretty well if you don't count being stuck on a Ferris wheel…" Naruto smiled.

"Maybe it's what made it perfect…" Kiba suggested.

The Inuzuka rose a hand to Naruto's cheek, running it down along the blonde's jawline until he reached his chin. Kiba pulled the boy's face closer so their lips almost touched.

"You sure you don't feel the same?"

Naruto stared for a short while, his heart beat faster at the Inuzuka's touch. "It has been pretty perfect having you alone with me." Naruto admitted in a whisper, the blonde breathed in deeply taking in Kiba's scent, his fingers softly trailing along the Inuzuka's arm and up to his shoulder leaning in close.

Kiba gladly took the last move, crashing their lips together but still attempting to be gentle with the blonde. The Inuzuka smiled into the kiss hoping that Naruto wouldn't pull away.

Naruto had sat the frog plush toy beside him securely as both of his arms laced around Kiba's neck pulling the both closer. He smiled into the kiss, not wanting to let go of the Inuzuka.

"You look great in a Yukata," Kiba groaned, nipping at the boys bottom lip. "Then again you'd look great in everything."

"So do you, although I do still prefer you naked…" Naruto teased lightly biting the Inuzuka's lip back. The blonde was blushing slightly, but continued to keep Kiba close to him.

"You're only human," Kiba laughed. "And I dunno about you… but I decided not to wear anything under my Yukata… Good thing it got dark quick with all those people walking into me and…. it kinda hurt…"

"Not even underwear?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow "It hurt? Did you want me to kiss it better?" Naruto asked in mock sympathy following it with a smirk.

"Not even underwear…" Kiba grinned in the night.

Spreading his legs, Kiba moved the bottom of his Yukata and revealed his flaccid member that managed to hang over the edge of the seat.

"You tell me. Do you want to kiss it?"

Naruto blushed again, getting used to the Inuzuka's abruptness would take some getting used to. He smirked bending down to kiss Kiba's member, he lingered there for a while. Before straightening up and staring at the brunette.

Kiba lent in and kissed Naruto again, this time on the blonde's neck. He trailed the kiss down further, lifting a hand to pull the Yukata slightly and expose Naruto's neck.

Naruto tilted his head to the side allowing Kiba to kiss him, he let out a soft moan. The blonde's arm snaking around the Inuzuka's back pulling him closer.

Kiba followed the direction and pressed his body against Naruto's tightly and pushed the both of them along so they started to slide along the seat, stopping as Naruto's back hit the plushy. The entire seat shook from the force but Kiba tried to ignore it.

Naruto's body slid willingly, his arms clinging tightly around Kiba. The blonde tilted his head back toward the Inuzuka searching for his lips, he wanted Kiba so badly.

"For a minute I wouldn't think you were up for some fun on a Ferris wheel…" Kiba chuckled, planting some fleeting kisses on Naruto mouth, chin and neck.

"I can't see to keep my hands off you…" Naruto admitted in a whisper, his hands tracing small patterns lightly on Kiba's back and smiling at the kisses, kissing him back tenderly.

Instead of answering, Kiba lowered his body further and licked a trail down Naruto's chest. He stopped and went to the right, opening his mouth and playfully licking one of Naruto's nipples before nibbling at it.

The blonde watched the Inuzuka's movements as he trailed his tongue down his chest. His eyes widened watching the brunette lick his nipple, Naruto's head sinking back as he felt the small nibbles. "If you keep that up… I-I don't know what I would do." He whispered his words being interrupted by a soft moan. "If someone sees us…"

"Hmmm… Maybe I should stop then…" Kiba smiled, moving over and roughly biting the other nipple.

Naruto gasped, one hand quickly covering his mouth. "You are enjoying this too much." Naruto said, the blush quickly returning to his cheeks.

"It's all fun and games til someone busts a nut," Kiba grinned against the blondes' chest.

He took Naruto's nipple in his mouth again, alternating between sucks, licks and bites. Meanwhile his free hand, as one was holding the bar, slipped beneath the tie in Naruto's Yukata, cupping the blonde's cock and balls through his underwear.

Naruto looked down staring at the Inuzuka, biting down on his hand to try and conceal his gasps and moans.

He felt Kiba's hand slide under his Yukata, stifling his moans and biting down on his hand a little harder trying to control himself. "What if the Ferris Wheel starts again?" The blonde could feel himself getting hard at the brunette's touch.

"Oh I guess you're right," Kiba mock sighed. Instantly, he withdrew from Naruto with one last nip on his tit.

The Inuzuka casually sat back, tying his Yukata as he left the blonde with his crumpled Yukata around his shoulders and open at the bottom, revealing the teen's underwear. Kiba thought he looked great and no doubt was pissed at how easily the brunette had just given up.

Naruto groaned and slowly regained himself, sitting up and trying to readjust himself. He leant over to the Inuzuka, planting soft kisses on his neck "God I want you so much right now." The blonde whispered close to his ear, letting his warm breath play on his skin.

"Whatever happened to being afraid of someone seeing us…?" Kiba asked playfully, running a hand up the blonde's leg past the edge of the Yukata until he was tenderly stroking along the smaller males thigh.

Seeing that Naruto had left his neck exposed, Kiba remembered what the blonde had done at the public bath a week ago. With a cocky smile, Kiba moved his head and started to gently suck along his shoulder before introducing his teeth and biting down on the teen's flesh.

Naruto smiled softly burying his face into Kiba's neck, he let out a happy sigh feeling the Inuzuka's light touch on his thigh. And moved closer against the brunette feeling him suck along his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Naruto's eyes shot open wide felling the teeth on his flesh, the blonde knew that Kiba would get his revenge for that bite he had inflicted on him a week ago and he let out a soft laugh remembering why he had bitten the other male in the first place, he had wanted more.

Without thinking, Kiba bit down harder than need. His teeth punctured the blonde's skin and blood trickled out. Realizing what he had just done, Kiba pulled back with a shocked look, a metallic taste in his mouth.

"Naruto, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bite so hard," Kiba attempted to explain, small trails of blood running from the wound and hitting the Yukata cloth.

Naruto winced feeling Kiba's teeth penetrate his skin, the blonde slowly withdrew from the Inuzuka's neck and looked at him with a small smile.

"I-It's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me… Too much." Naruto said keeping a small smile on his face and leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Kiba's lips.

"Still… I'm sorry. You just drive me crazy," Kiba laughed slightly.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kiba lowered his face back to the neck and licked along the wound, removing the blood flowing before gently kissing the spot.

Naruto allowed Kiba to lick and kiss his wound, he smiled resting against the Inuzuka "It's okay" he whispered.

Naruto smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Kiba once again not wanting to let go of him.

"Did I… Did I fucking ruin tonight?" Kiba swore, pulling Naruto around to sit in his lap and face him.

Naruto shook his head, "No! You didn't ruin tonight. It isn't ruined at all…" Naruto moved willingly onto Kiba's lap, clinging to the Inuzuka as the seat rocked with their adjustment.

"It doesn't hurt too much." Naruto shrugged, "Tonight has been great, and being stuck up here with you has actually been fantastic…"

"Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it," Kiba sighed, lightly kissing the blonde. "Even if you are wounded now…"

Naruto laughed a little "You got your pay back for me biting you before…" Naruto shrugged "I have had a great night." The blonde smiled reassuringly.

It was getting very dark now. "What time is it?" Naruto was getting concerned about how long they had been stuck.

"I dunno, I'll check," Kiba said, pulling out a phone from a Yukata pocket. He paused for a moment and realised he actually had his phone on him this whole time and was hoping that Naruto didn't realise he was an idiot.

Naruto stared at Kiba his face showing it all, "You have your phone?" The blonde burst out laughing at the Inuzuka. "You could have called for help!" He barked between chuckles.

"Ah fuck…" Kiba swore, dropping his head into his hands. "I'm a moron."

"I am never going to let you forget this." Naruto teased, he rested his head on the Inuzuka's shoulder. "So how are we going to get down from here?" He asked trying not to laugh again.

"Well… we could climb…. or maybe I could call someone… or we could just sit here with each other and wait til morning…" Kiba suggested. "I uh… told ma I might not be back til morning…"

Naruto smirked "Thought that you would be with me all night?" Naruto asked mischievously, although he had cleaned his apartment just in case something did happen.

"Well I didn't wanna have to refuse if things went this way…" Kiba explained meekly. "And they seem to be going that way… I mean… You kissed my cock."

Naruto smirked "You said it hurt… I didn't want you to be in pain" He teased. "You are more than welcome to stay with me tonight, I actually cleaned my house… just in case." He looked away blushing.

"You sure there's enough room, Naruto?" Kiba asked, giving Naruto a look from above but smiling as he saw the blonde looking away. "Though I guess I can just sleep on the couch. Last time I checked your bed's kinda small."

"We could both fit… We would just have to be… Very close. If we stayed at your place I would have to try and explain to your mum why I stayed the night." Naruto said staring at Kiba.

"Yeah… sorry but I'm not comfortable with telling her bout this stuff yet…" Kiba sighed.

Kiba began to tighten his grip on the blonde to make up for their secret, though he noted it would probably take a lot. The lights of the wheel began to shine, one by one and Kiba gave Naruto a look as he realised they would have to let go of each other even for a second.

"Better grab your frog…"

Naruto nodded "I understand…" The lights turned back in and Naruto was slightly disappointed. He didn't want Kiba to let go of him and he defiantly didn't want the night to end. The blonde picked up the stuffed frog and tucked underneath his arm.

The pair were lowered from the wheel though neither seemed to particularly want to get down. The attendant bowed and apologized but was instantly forgiven, the pair bowing back before walking back into the main area.

The festival was almost completely deserted with only a few civilians and shinobi at the stalls that weren't being packed up.

Naruto walked beside Kiba not knowing the time but knowing that it was late. "What would you like to do now?" He asked glancing over at Kiba casually, "I don't think that I will ever go on another Ferris wheel. At least no time soon…" He joked.

"Depends on the company…" Kiba shrugged, looking around and quickly kissing the blonde's cheek. "But how about we go grab some ramen…? I did promise we'll get some."

Naruto noticed Kiba looking around before kissing him, he really must want to keep this a secret. The blonde smiled at the promise of ramen, "I think it might be closed though…" He said trying not to get his hopes up.

"Hmm… In that case… you go home," Kiba told the blonde but then held up his hand as he realised that sounded too harsh. "I mean… I'll be around soon I've just got to go and do something. You go on ahead."

Naruto stared blinking for a couple of seconds "Oh… Okay. So I will see you soon then…" Naruto said a little confused. "Is it anything I can help with? Or I will just meet you later?" The blonde asked awkwardly.

"Just go to your apartment," Kiba insisted. "I'll be there soon, I promise."

Once Kiba had finished speaking, he turned away and began to run off in the other direction. Skidding to a halt, Kiba turned and ran back to Naruto, planting a quick but affectionate kiss on his lips before smiling and running off again.

Naruto stood a little confused and watched the Inuzuka run off, then saw him run back and kissed him affectionately leaving Naruto standing there smiling like an idiot.

The blonde started walking back to his apartment alone and wondering what Kiba was up to.

* * *

**My Note: ** What did you think? This chapter continues straight into the next one which contains something a tad more lemony. Please review or send PMs.


	3. Spending the Night

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter Three: Spending the Night**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note: **Third chapter of my rp fic with the awesome Naruto-desu-ka from our Tumblr accounts. It of course takes place in the KV universe and happens the night of the Ferris Festival. I hope you enjoy and reviewing would be grand.

**The KV Universe - **The KV universe is largely the same as the canon universe, the one different being that the Shinobi powers are greatly reduced ie: strength, speed, agility.

* * *

It was about half an hour later that Kiba arrived back at Naruto apartment, with a plastic hand in one hand, slightly haggard in his breathing. He calmed himself and straightened his posture before raising his hand and once again knocking three times at the door, waiting patiently for Naruto.

Naruto had gotten home and changed out of his Yukata, wearing his boxers and a black T-shirt. He wondered what Kiba was doing, the blonde was walking nervously around his tidy apartment. Hearing the knock on the door he rushes to answer it. "Kiba. Where did you go?" He invited the brunette in and stared at the plastic bag in his hand.

Kiba looked up as the door opened, taking a moment to admire Naruto out of his Yukata and in regular clothing. He stepped through the doorway, plastic bag in tow and turned to face Naruto yet again.

"I felt kinda bad that we missed out on Ramen…" Kiba explained and opened the plastic bag so Naruto could look in. Within the bag were about a dozen different types of Ramen cups. "I know it isn't fancy stuff but only the 24/7 Shop was open and it was the best I could get for ya…"

Naruto grinned and embraced the Inuzuka kissing him lightly on the cheek "You are amazing." Naruto said with a small laugh, "Would you like me to make you some ramen?" He asked taking the plastic bag filled with cup ramen.

"Nah, I got them for you," Kiba insisted as he pulled another piece of food from his pocket. "Besides the jerky place was still open so I got some of that instead."

Naruto smiled as he filled up the kettle and waited for it to boil. "Make yourself at home, when I clean I found that I had a couch!" The blonde joked, it had taken him 6 hours with 4 shadow clones to tidy his apartment and he was proud of himself.

"Thanks…" Kiba called out as he sat down casually. "I would have gotten here sooner by I needed to stop by home and check on Akamaru. He worries."

Naruto smiled returning with his cup ramen he sat on the couch beside Kiba and put the ramen on the table to cool. "I bet he does. How is he?" The blonde asked, he had always liked Akamaru.

"He's great but lately my ma has been taking him on more pack missions so I don't actually get to see him much… But that's normal for a nin-dog his age…" Kiba trailed off, slightly saddened. "He's a little worried about the fact he can't talk yet but I told him I don't care if he learns to talk or not, I'd love him no matter what."

Naruto smiled listening to Kiba talk about Akamaru "I'm sure that he loves you no matter what as well." He said picking up is cup ramen and removing the lid, and beginning eat. "Mmm. Thank you for this." He said looking at Kiba with a grin.

"No problem…" Kiba smiled back at the blonde. He just sat on the couch and watched as Naruto slurped down the noodles.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Naruto said holding out the cup hot noodles and his chopsticks. "You must be hungry too…" He said with a small smile.

"Fine, I'll have a little bit," Kiba sighed. Honestly he felt happy that Naruto had offered him some of his precious Ramen.

Kiba took the noodles and slurping down a few before offering it back to Naruto. The Inuzuka hadn't noticed that a small amount of the ramens juice had trailed along the corner of his mouth along with a small piece of noodle.

Naruto smiled taking back the ramen once Kiba had finished and notice a little bit on the side of Kiba's mouth. The blonde grinned placing the ramen back on the coffee table and leaning into the Inuzuka, "You have a little…" Naruto has leaned in close to Kiba, his face very close to his. The blonde licked the side of Kiba's mouth lingering for a few moments and looking into the boy's dark brown eyes.

Kiba smiled at the feeling and as Naruto stayed still, he moved forward and pushed his mouth against Naruto's. He licked along the bottom of Naruto's lip and placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

Naruto pushed further into the kiss, his own tongue lightly pressing against the Inuzuka's lips begging for entry to explore him further. The blonde pushed himself closer to Kiba, his body aching to be close to him.

Kiba fell back onto the couch, taking Naruto with him in the kiss so he lay on top of the Inuzuka. Kiba opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Naruto, curling and licking.

Naruto laid against Kiba, his lips parting more as the kiss turned more intense. The blonde's hands snaking up Kiba's torso imagining what lay beneath his Yukata and remember scenes from the day before when they were naked together.

"You thinking the same thing I am," Kiba breathed into Naruto's ear, raising one hand to run over the blonde's chest and lowering his other hand to firmly grasp his arse.

Naruto became nervous, he wanted this but he had never had sex with anyone just fooled around. "I-I think so." The blonde was blushing, he wanted this and he wanted Kiba.

"I want you to be sure…" Kiba whispered. "We can take this slow. There is other stuff we can do that is just as good."

"I want this and I want you. I just don't know if I am ready to do it all just yet…" Naruto said regretting the last part of his sentence. He just wanted to be sure about the Inuzuka's feeling for him first. The blonde's hips moved against Kiba, he loved the way that the brunette made him feel.

"Hmm…" Kiba hummed as he thought to himself. "I have an idea then. Let's just handle you tonight."

Naruto shook his head, he was in an advantage from being on top and having underwear on. "I only gave it a kiss before I would feel bad if I didn't finish the job." Naruto kissed Kiba passionately and moved down his neck leaving a trail of sucks and kisses down his chest. The blonde's hand sliding underneath Kiba's Yukata to his inner thigh as the other hand parted the fabric. His kisses moving down to plant a lingering kiss on the Inuzuka's cock followed by a long lick.

"Fuck," Kiba called out in surprise.

He looked down at Naruto only to see the top of the blonde's head, a mass of spiky yellow hair. Kiba slowly ran a hand along his locks and smiled at what seemed to be coming for him tonight.

Naruto took the Inuzuka's stiffening member into his hand slowly pumping it and giving the tip tentative licks and gently sucking. "Mmm…" Naruto murmured before licking the full length once again and continuing to rub faster, occasionally stealing a glance of Kiba's expressions.

Kiba threw his head back and exhaled hard, the blonde's touch was electric on his member. He was glad to see that Naruto wasn't the least bit imitated towards his large length or it's thickness.

"It's so big…" Naruto moaned taking the tip into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down moving deeper and deeper keeping a rapid rhythm. His hand slinking down to massage the base and his balls. The blonde went down as far as he could, holding there for a few moments while his tongue pressed and flicked around the large length.

"Ah shit Naruto!" Kiba called out, his breathing haggard and hard. "You… You really know what you're doing down there…"

Naruto let out a soft moan beginning to move up and down the length rapidly once more, his hand continuing to massage the base. Each time he reached the tip his tongue swirling around and pressing against his large mass.

"Could.. Could you try taking it all?" Kiba suggested, scratching his chin and afraid that he was going too far.

Naruto removed the length from his mouth using his hand to rapidly pump the Inuzuka's member, "Be patient, you'll be begging for me to allow you to finish." He smirked taking his large member into his mouth once more keeping up with the rapid movements, before slowing and moving down taking in Kiba's full length to the back of his throat.

"Ah fucking hell!" Kiba roared as he bucked against the blonde's throat. "Ahhh… I… won't… beg…"

Naruto began bobbing his head up and down taking in his full length slowly and repeatedly, he would make the Inuzuka beg the blonde knew he was good at teasing and very good at this act.

"Ah crap…" Kiba moaned but then smiled cockily. "You're n-not bad… could be _way_ better though…"

Naruto moved more rapidly and sucked harder deep throating Kiba's full length. He could feel that the Inuzuka wouldn't last for much longer, the blonde moaned he loved Kiba's large cock, his moan vibrating the tip of the brunette's member.

"Ah shit man, don't stop. I'm close!" Kiba shouted, not even caring if any neighbours could hear. "I am so fucking close."

Naruto let out another moan hearing Kiba's words, allowing Kiba to plunge deeper down his throat as he continues his rapid pace not stopping like the Inuzuka asked.

Bucking and thrusting against the blondes' mouth, Kiba didn't last any longer. He howled in pleasure as he released his hot load down Naruto's throat, shot after shot.

Naruto felt the warm liquid spurt down his throat, he slowed his movements until he felt Kiba's muscles relax and removed the length from his mouth. He looked up at the Inuzuka, swallowing the rest of his load.

Kiba calmed his breathing, laughing slightly as he experienced his mini-high. One arm fell over the edge of the couch while the other one held on to the top. He stared at the ceiling instead of down at Naruto.

"Woah…"

The blonde smirked working his way back up Kiba's body and straddling the Inuzuka's hips, his cheeks slightly blushing. "You have a very large penis, I like it." Naruto said in a whisper.

"And here I thought it would be too much for you…" Kiba moaned, shaking his hips slightly as Naruto sat upon them. "Silly Kiba."

The blonde smiled "I like your size." He stretched out and laid back down on top of Kiba. "You are really warm." He said clinging to him.

"Mmm… you too…" Kiba replied as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's body. "Do you need some help?"

"Some help?" Naruto looked at him confused, he was happy just cuddling with the Inuzuka. Naruto nuzzled his face into Kiba's neck and breathed in deeply taking in his scent.

"I thought you would want me to… return the favour," Kiba stated, his chin tickled by Naruto's hair.

Kiba started to lightly trace patterns on Naruto's back while his other hand stroked along Naruto's upper arm.

"I'll get my turn later, I enjoy making you cum…" He said with a smirk. "W-would you like to stay the night?" The blonde asked, looking up at the Inuzuka. He didn't really want to be alone, and really didn't want Kiba to leave.

"Well…" Kiba started, moving up so both were in a sitting position and facing each other. "I don't see why not…"

Kiba moved the pair of them, twisting on the couch and standing up while still holding Naruto firmly against his body.

Naruto clung tightly to Kiba smiling as he was lifted, the Inuzuka was very strong. Naruto moved his lips to Kiba's kissing him tenderly, he didn't want this night to end and he didn't want Kiba and him to be separated. Maybe he was being a little clingy but right now he didn't care.

"If I remember right…" Kiba murmured walking down the hallway and opening one of the doors with his foot. "Here we are…"

Kiba smiled, entering the mostly clean bedroom and noticing a few spots the blonde missed. He crossed the room and lowered Naruto on the bed, releasing him from his grip before dropping down on the small iota of space left. One of the Inuzuka's arms and legs, along with half of his torso hung off the edge of the bed.

"How do you remember the layout of my house?" The blonde asked once her was laying on the bed, he turned on his side allowing the Inuzuka more space. "Okay I need a new bed…" Naruto put that on the list of stuff for him to do tomorrow, he had saved enough money, and now he knew what to spend it on.

"Just gotta make sure I don't roll over on ya," Kiba chuckled into the mattress. "You'll get crushed…"

"I'm only a little bit smaller than you…" Naruto pointed out, pulling Kiba closer to him. "I don't mind it when you are on top of me.." The blonde said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really?" Kiba asked playfully.

As Naruto pulled him close, Kiba moved an arm to the other side of the blonde's body and lifted himself up so his upper body hovered above Naruto's. Leaning in close to Naruto he ghosted his lips against the Uzumaki's before smirking.

"I probably shouldn't sleep in festival clothes," he grinned and climbed off the bed.

Naruto expected a kiss feeling the close proximity of Kiba's lips, instead he saw the Inuzuka smirk and stand up. "I wouldn't mind if you slept naked…" The blonde said smirking back at him.

With a smug smile, Kiba untied his robe, slowly and seductively taking it off. He started with the shoulders and made his way down, keeping his large package hidden despite the fact that it had been shoved down the blonde's throat moments ago.

Naruto propped himself up watching the seductive strip tease Kiba was doing for him. The blonde pouted when he didn't uncover his package, "If you are too shy you can borrow some of my boxers…" Naruto said motioning to his drawers with a smile.

"Hmmm…" Kiba thought to himself and turned to the drawers, his firm ass in front of Naruto. The Inuzuka had no actual qualm with sleeping nude next to Naruto, he actually would prefer it and yet he was feeling rather playfully.

Strutting, Kiba made his way to Naruto's dresser and looked for a pair of boxers. Finally he settled on a bright orange pair with green frogs across them. Normally, the Inuzuka wore briefs and wondered how different they could be… As he slipped the pair on, bending over and shaking his ass as he slowly pulled them up Kiba realised that the boxers were much too tight for him. The fabric clung tight to his ass, outlines their shape along with heavily showing off the bulge of his package.

"What do you think?" He asked coyly, tucking his thumbs in the waist band.

Naruto watched almost drooling at the sight of the teasing Inuzuka, "They fit you perfectly." Naruto said, his cheeks turning red and a smirk on his lips.

"Mmm…" Naruto said not wanting to avert his eyes from the extremely sexy sight.

"I think the blood flow to my dick's cut off," Kiba chuckled and literally jumped into the small space next to Naruto, making the blonde bounce on the mattress.

Naruto laughed and grabbed the Inuzuka when landed back down on the mattress grinning. "I promise I will get a new bed tomorrow. I think it is time to upgrade from my single bed."

"It is kinda small. But you sure you need to? I mean… I don't want to make you spend your money just cause I'm staying over tonight."

"No I've found that I am falling out of bed a lot more often lately, but also I need space for two people…" The blonde wrapped his arms around the half-naked brunette pulling himself closer to him.

Kiba went with the blonde's pulling but then pulled the blonde down to the mattress so they lay facing each other. "I wonder when the next festival is…"

Naruto lay smiling next to Kiba "I am never going on a Ferris wheel again…" Naruto mumbled "But the games where fun, I had a great night though." He said snuggling up to his chest.

"I think the Ferris wheel was my favourite part," Kiba laughed quietly and ran a finger over the bite mark as he curled a leg around one of Naruto's. "Sorry bout that bite."

"I loved being alone with you up there." Naruto mumbled happily, and looked back up at Kiba. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much" He softly kissed Kiba on the lips.

Kiba smiled as he was kissed, kissing back enthusiastically. "Are you… going to get to sleeping? It's real late."

"I do not want to sleep, because then you will leave in the morning…" Naruto mumbled a blush covering his cheeks when he admitted it.

"I'll come back," Kiba promised, closing his eyes.

"You better…" The blonde yawn resting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes quickly falling to sleep, and snuggling towards the Inuzuka's warmth.

Kiba opened an eye and smiled, kissing Naruto on the forehead and falling asleep.

* * *

**My Note: **There we have it and the fourth chapter is coming up. Review or PM if you wanna.


	4. Morning After

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter Four**: Morning After

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note**: The fourth chapter of the rp with the excellent Naruto-Desu-ka on Tumblr. It takes place in the KV Universe and happens the morning after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.

**The KV Universe - **The KV universe is largely the same as the canon universe, the one different being that the Shinobi powers are greatly reduced i.e.: strength, speed, agility.

* * *

Naruto woke at mid-morning his arms searching through the sheets trying to find the other male; he opened one eye to find himself alone. The blonde was shocked, he opened both eyes searching the room for the Inuzuka but failed.

He sat up in his bed, so many thoughts rushing through his mind _'did I do something wrong?' 'Did he not like me as much as I thought?' 'Had yesterday meant nothing?'_

Kiba yawned wearily, shuffling around busily as he didn't know where anything was. He left Naruto in bed quite some time ago; having something important to do that didn't include the blonde.

With a pleased sigh, Kiba grabbed an iron pan and poured its contents onto a plate. To say the least he was quite impressed, especially since he was an Inuzuka and this task wasn't exactly their cup of tea. The brunette picked up the plate and walked to the room's small table, setting it down with a number of other platters.

Pulling out a chair, Kiba took a seat and simply waited without touching a thing.

A few minutes later the blonde stepped out of the shower, drying off and pulling on the clean pants. He sighed, the shower had not helped.

The blonde walked out into his living area and spotted plates on his table, with warm food on them and the Inuzuka sitting at the table. He stared for a moment, not sure whether to hug the Inuzuka or try and play it cool. Naruto quickly walked to the table and embraced Kiba "I thought you left… I thought you had snuck out while I slept." He admitted.

Kiba smiled as he was embraced and rose up a hand, lightly hitting Naruto with his fist on the head.

"Like I'd just up and leave like that," Kiba scolded the blonde but then kissed his forehead. "Don't underestimate me."

"But you were gone…" Naruto murmured rubbing his forehead after Kiba kissed it. Naruto breathed in smelling the fresh food "You made breakfast?" Naruto asked shocked, no one had ever done that for before. The blonde's stomach rumbled and smiled guiltily at Kiba.

"Well yeah…" Kiba grinned, pleased with himself. "Hinata taught me so I've learnt from the best. We've got bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausages, eggs, juice, milk and of course…. breakfast Ramen…"

Naruto grinned and hugged Kiba once more, this was probably the best breakfast he had ever had. The blonde left a soft kiss on Kiba's cheek and sat down opposite him at the table staring at the huge amounts of delicious food. "You're the best."

"I know," Kiba replied smugly, getting up from his chair and walking to the fridge. "Who else can cook all this and pull off wearing these?"

Kiba opened the fridge while pointing down, still wearing the orange boxers from last night rather than his robe. He grabbed a bottle of syrup and began to walk back to the table.

"Good thing you didn't ask what was _under_ the Ramen, otherwise this whole surprise would have been ruined,"

Naruto grinned when Kiba stood "I really do love those on you." He said admiring the tightness of the boxers around the Inuzuka's package and ass. "Underneath the ramen? What are you talking about?" The blonde asked confused.

"Well that's where I hid most of the ingredients for breakfast," Kiba grinned playfully. "When I stay here I am keeping your fridge packed at all times."

"Sorry, I probably didn't have much in the fridge." The blonde took a plate and served himself some food finding bacon in his ramen and drooling. "That… Looks… Amazing…" He said.

"Glad you think so cause I did have to improvise a bit such as that bacon in the Ramen," Kiba sighed in accomplishment.

"Mmm bacon…" Naruto was completely focused on the food, "itadakimasu!" He exclaimed digging into his plate of food starting with the ramen. The blonde groaned "This is so good; I don't think I am ever going to let you leave if you are going to like this for me…"

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kiba smiled sweetly to the blonde as he began to stack his plate high. Instead of digging into his food he instead grabbed a single sausage and started to nibble at the tip.

Naruto paused eating for a while staring at the Inuzuka with his sausage, and quickly returning his eyes to his food. Starting to eat some eggs and more bacon. "Damn you are a good cook." He mumbled between mouthfuls.

"And you are damn good at eating… I better hurry the hell up if I want anything," Kiba noted, biting into the sausage and tucking into the rest of the meal.

Naruto blushed and slowed down his eating. "Sorry, I never have big meals…" He cut into a sausage nibbling away at it.

"Naruto," Kiba started, stopping to take a big gulp of juice. "I'm an Inuzuka; you could eat only using your mouth and no hands. I'd just think you were imitating Akamaru."

Naruto laughed "I want to make sure you I've food though." Naruto said smiling happily "You know Akamaru can come here if he would like…" Naruto said eating more of the sausage and bacon.

"R-Really?" Kiba stammered, his grin growing wide. "Are you sure!? You mean it right? Cause he moults a bit and drools… And your place is kinda small… And he normally sleeps on the bed…."

Naruto shrugged "I'm getting a bigger bed today… And besides I haven't seen Akamaru in ages but he is basically a part of you. Plus I love that fluffy bastard." Naruto said grinning.

"Then I'll ask him," Kiba nodded. "I'm pretty sure he'll agree once I tell him I'll probably be spending way more time around here."

Naruto grinned "You will?!" He calmed himself down and smiled "Akamaru is more than welcome here."

"This is real great," Kiba said excitedly. Recent events were going perfectly and it all seemed to be clear ahead as well. "Any plans for today in particular?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope just getting a bigger bed and stuff. You can come with me if you would like?" Naruto looked up at the Inuzuka "T-that is if you don't have any plans! I don't want you to put off stuff for me." He said quickly almost choking on some bacon.

"Awesome," Kiba grinned, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. "You done?"

Naruto groaned "I couldn't eat anymore even if I tried." The blonde stood collecting the plates and putting the left overs away, before wrapping his arms around Kiba from behind "Thank you for not leaving me and making me food." He said in a whisper.

"Kind of an odd thank you…" Kiba chuckled, holding one of Naruto's hands that lay on his bare stomach. "But no problem."

The blonde grinned not wanting to let go. "You are so warm…" He observed resting against the Inuzuka's back.

"So are you…" Kiba smiled. "But I probably reek by now. Can I use your shower?"

"Sure, it is the room next to the bedroom." Naruto said pointing down the hall, but still not moving away from Kiba.

With a nod, Kiba started to walk and noted how the blonde refused to let go. He sighed happily and continued forward, dragging Naruto to the bathroom with him. As he stood in the tiled room, Kiba grinned as he bent down with Naruto and removed the tight, orange boxers leaving him nude as the fully clothed Uzumaki hung tightly around his torso.

"I've gotta wash Naruto…" Kiba stated, tapping the blonde's hand. "And you've already showered today."

Naruto laughed being dragged by the Inuzuka, he stayed holding onto him even after he has stripped down and the blonde blushed slightly. "Fine. I'll be washing up the dishes." Naruto unwillingly left the room taking in one last long glance at the naked Inuzuka and smirking.

Kiba stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Hot. Steam erupted around him causing him to just stand in the waters flow and soak in the heat. He grabbed the soup from the side and read the words printed across the bar… It was Ramen scented.

"OH COME ON NARUTO!" Kiba half yelled and half laughed at the blonde's obsession.

Nevertheless, Kiba ran the bar over his body, washing firm muscles and allowing suds to cover him before they were knocking down by the water jet. He let his mind wander, thinking over last night and last week. He smiled widely and started to get hard just thinking about it. Six months since he broke things off with Kankuro and now he had two encounters with Naruto within a fortnight.

Naruto laughed to himself he heard the Inuzuka yell; obviously he had found the ramen scented soap that he was given by Sakura as a gag gift for his birthday. The blonde washed the plates and left them on the dish rack to dry. Walking into his room he found Kiba's discarded Yukata, Naruto gathered it up and took it into the bathroom, cracking the door only a little so he could put his arm through showing Kiba his only item of clothing. "Unless you want to be walking around wearing my clothes all day…" The blonde cooed through the door.

"Oh yeah," Kiba called over the sound of the shower. "Can you just put it on the counter?"

Kiba had managed to hear the door open but realised that the water had created far too much steam for him to actually see the door. The steam fogged up the glass door of the shower as well as maintaining its presence by floating through the bathroom.

Naruto smiled stepping into the bathroom and placing the Yukata on the counter beside the sink, also putting a clean towel beside it. The room was filled with steam; the blonde could only make out the silhouette of the Inuzuka in the shower he blushed slightly. "I'll uhh… See you in a bit." He said stepping back out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming out now," Kiba replied, turning off the water.

He stepped out of the shower and navigated his way through the steam til he found the towel Naruto had just left. He smiled at the kind gesture and instantly went to drying himself off, starting with his hair. It wasn't long before Kiba was completely clean and dry. He grabbed the Yukata off the counter next but stared at it for a moment.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba called out as he left the bathroom, towel in one hand and the Yukata in the other. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow just for this morning? This Yukata smells like sex and sweat."

Naruto went back to the bathroom door hearing Kiba's request. "Probably, hang on. One sec." The blonde went into his room finding some of his sweat pants which he always bought a few sizes bigger for comfort and a plain t-shirt. Opening the door of the bathroom and smiling seeing the naked Inuzuka once more, his blush returning to his cheeks as he handed the clothes over. "With your keen senses you wouldn't be able to make it through your house without being questioned…"

"Yeah," Kiba agreed and smelled the clothes he was passed not sure if he was disappointed or happy that they smelt clean. "Moment I walk in there it would have been 'Why do you smell like Ramen, Sweat and Pleasure?'"

Kiba slipped the clothes on, they fit though the shirt still managed to cling tightly to his muscles. "I will be needing to drop home before we shop."

Naruto laughed "I think that would be a bad way for them to find out…" Naruto stared at how the shirt clung to the Inuzuka's muscles. "I think they look fine…" Naruto said with a smirk. "That's alright I can always meet you at the store when you are ready?" Naruto asked pulling his eyes away from Kiba's muscles and to his eyes.

"Well if you think they're fine then I think I won't bother going home to change…" Kiba smiled, walking to Naruto and kissing him firmly on the lips. "I'll just quickly go see Akamaru and then join you at the store okay?"

Naruto nodded and kissed Kiba back, "Take as long as you need, I feel bad for takin' you away from Akamaru…" He said looking down at his feet.

"Well if we're going to have more nights over here than I can't leave behind…" Kiba started. "But if we do more stuff than what we did last night then he will have to sleep in the other room. Don't want Akamaru humping you before I get to again."

"I'd love to spend more time with Akamaru, but please not in that way…" Naruto joked "He would be comfortable on the couch for a few hours right?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"I won't let him put a paw on you," Kiba laughed. "And I'm sure he'll understand cause he's my best friend."

Naruto smiled, the bond Kiba and Akamaru has was amazing. The blonde stepped closer to the Inuzuka "Shall we get going now? You never know what will happen when I have a bigger bed…" The blonde smirked reaching up to plant a feverish kiss on Kiba's lips.

As Kiba received the kiss he began to think of what they could do with a bigger bed, reaching the expected conclusion along with some more unorthodox thoughts.

"Yeah… Yeah I think you're right," Kiba responded between light kisses, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him out of his own apartment.

Naruto grinned as he was pulled out of his apartment, "So shall I meet you at the store in about an hour?" He asked looking down at their hands and smiling at the Inuzuka.

"Yeah. I'd ask which one but we only have like one major furniture shop," Kiba smiled and lowered his face to Naruto's.

He kissed the blonde lightly as they stood in front of his apartment.

"I should get going," Kiba frowned, pulling away from Naruto and releasing his hand. "I'll meet you there soon."

* * *

**My Note: **Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave a review or Pm or both. Poll on profile and other stuff.


	5. Bed Building

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter Five: Bed Building**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note**: The fifth chapter of my rp with the wonderful Naruto-Desu-ka from Tumblr. This takes place in the KV Universe and happens the day after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy our work and it would be cool if you could leave a review.

**The KV Universe** -The KV universe is largely the same as the canon universe, the one different being that the Shinobi powers are greatly reduced i.e.: strength, speed, agility.

* * *

The blonde stared at the instructions "No… I don't think that part goes there." he said to the Inuzuka. Naruto was sitting on his new large mattress with Akamaru behind him trying to decode the instructions of his new bed.

He scratched the top of his head and pointed to another wooden part, "I think that one is next." The blonde had the screws and the tools beside him as he watched Kiba.

Kiba sighed and threw a look at Akamaru who just replied with a happy bark. The Inuzuka picked up the wooden part that Naruto had referred to and held it up between them.

"Are you sure, because we've been doing this back and forth for quite some time and it doesn't seem to be getting any easier," Kiba groaned, attempting to fit the wood into the designated slot. "Another bust."

Naruto stood up and walked over to Kiba sitting beside him and handing him the instructions. He took the wooden piece and turned it around so it fit into place. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the Inuzuka. "Got it."

"Maybe you should read the instructions and Akamaru and I will put it together…" Naruto teased.

"…So what if I can't put together a bed?" Kiba growled and slumped back on the mattress, patting Akamaru. "It isn't that simple and you know I'm way better at putting my wood in other places."

Kiba grinned cockily at the blonde before completely lying back, Akamaru's head over his own. It was a peaceful moment before Akamaru decided to lower his head and cover Kiba's face with his furry neck.

"Dammit Akamaru, you're not helping," Kiba sulked as he pushed Akamaru off him before being batted away by a large paw.

"Oh I know you are…" Naruto said with a smirk and laughing at Akamaru. "Did he double in size since the last time I saw him? Or is he just fluffier?" Naruto asked staring at Akamaru.

The blonde held up another piece of the bed and asked "Where do the instructions say this one goes?"

"Up your ass…" Kiba groaned, having been knocked face down into the mattress. He didn't bother moving from the spot planned to leave Naruto to do the work until he could bothered to help.

"I don't think it would fit…" Naruto said, he looked at the tools and the screws holding the wooden parts in place and stretching to reach them. "C-could you pass me the thingys?" Naruto asked still stretching to reach them.

Kiba rolled onto his back, moving to a sitting position and grabbing Naruto's arm. He pulled the blonde back with him and lay back while making Naruto straddle him waist.

"Or we could just not put it together and just lie on the mattress," Kiba sighed, slipping his hands underneath the blonde's shirt and bringing them up to pinch both of his nipples. "It'll be fun."

Naruto let out a small yelp being pulled on top of the Inuzuka, straddling the other male's waist. "We could have…" his sentence tailing off as Kiba pinches his nipples "Nnggg stop that or we won't get anything done."

"Do you really want me to?" Kiba challenged. He raised his upper body so he was just about level with Naruto, his breath on the blonde's face. The Inuzuka poked out his tongue and licked across Naruto's bottom lip while slowly twisting his grip on the blonde's nipples. "Just say the word and we'll go back to making the bed…"

"I-I suppose a mattress is okay for now…" Naruto whispered looking at Kiba lustfully moving his face closer to the Inuzuka's craving more. The blonde moved forward kissing Kiba feverishly, a soft moan escaping his lips in the kiss and his tongue pressing against Kiba's lips.

"Too easy," Kiba muttered, opening his mouth and pushing against Naruto's tongue with his own.

Kiba lowered own of his pinching hands down to Naruto's pants, pushing past the waistband and grabbing the blonde's member. He ran his thumb over the head, pushing against the slit slightly before running his fingers down to the base and grasping it tightly.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, his tongue slipping inside the Inuzuka's mouth. His arms snaking up the other male's arms and gripping his shoulders tightly as he felt the overwhelming pleasure Kiba was inflicting on him.

Kiba closed his eyes as he made out with Naruto and pumped the blonde's member before a large tongue licked the side of his face. Kiba opened his eyes in confusion and noticed Akamaru standing right beside them.

"Dammit Akamaru!" Kiba yelled at his furry friend, letting go of Naruto on the mattress. The Inuzuka stood up and chased the dog as he ran out of the room, barking happily. Kiba sighed wearily, closing the door before turning to face Naruto. "Sorry about that."

Naruto couldn't help but glare at Akamaru '_such a cock block_' He thought to himself. He adjusted himself to lay on the mattress watching Kiba chasing the huge white dog out of the room.

The blonde was flustered, his cheeks red and his stiffness clearly visible through his pants as he flopped back against the bare mattress.

Without saying a word, Kiba walked to the mattress and kneeled at the blonde's feet. He reached over and pulled Naruto's pants down roughly along with his boxers, exposing his member.

Kiba lapped his tongue across the head of Naruto's member, circling it before running it down to the base. He inhaled deeply, the blonde's scent magnified greatly by his keen sense of smell.

Naruto's hand quickly shot up to his mouth stifling his moans, he looked down at Kiba his cheeks turning red.

The blonde's hips pressed upwards towards the Inuzuka, as he felt waves of pleasure wash over him.

Kiba smiled and slowly ran one of his fangs over the blonde's head, just hard enough to tease. He followed up by opening his mouth and slowly sucking around the length, bobbing up and down while his tongue licked over and around the blonde's length. Eventually Kiba managed to bob down far enough that he had taken the entire member in his mouth.

"Nnngg Kiba…" He moaned "It feels so good." The blonde bit down hard on his bottom lip, his head tilting back one hand moving to Kiba's hair his fingers running through his brunette locks.

As Kiba continued up and down he hummed in agreement with the blonde, sending vibrations along his length. While pleasuring the blonde, Kiba had a thought that seemed like a good one to him. Slowly the brunette lowered a hand to caress Naruto's balls before lowering it further and running it down and along to his entrance, pressing against it slightly.

Naruto pressed up towards the brunette one more time, he felt the hand slide to his balls. "Mmm.." Naruto moaned enjoying the pleasure the Inuzuka was inflicting on him until he felt the brunette's hand slip further down and press against his entrance. His body moving slightly up the mattress. The pleasure was too good, he didn't want him to stop but the blonde wasn't ready for this "No.. I-I'm not ready." He insisted his hand moving to Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba was too far into his actions to stop, swallowing around the blonde's member. He pushed against Naruto's hand, keeping himself in the same place as he slowly pushed his large finger into the blonde's hole.

_Shit, he's tight. _Kiba thought to himself, only managing to push his finger in halfway.

The blonde moaned, it felt good but he wasn't ready for this his hand pressing harder against Kiba's shoulder "No.." Naruto's cheeks where bright red he didn't know how long he would last for "Stop… Kiba.."

Naruto's hips continuing to buck upwards, not wanting this feeling to stop. But he knew that there was one part he did not want.

He couldn't help but continue, pulling his finger back before pushing it back in… hard… the whole finger managing to push past his entrance. Kiba slowly but firmly began to push and pull his finger in and out of Naruto, while deep throating the blonde's cock, picking up in speed so he could send his partner over the edge.

The blonde had never felt this feeling before, and he didn't want to feel it yet not like this at least. "S-stop.. I'm not r.." His sentence was cut off by an overwhelming feeling of pleasure.

Naruto moaned loudly cumming into the brunette's mouth and gripping tightly to the Inuzuka's shoulder.

"Urgh, wow," Kiba managed to splutter between coughs. Instead of swallowing, the Inuzuka had simply choked on the white substance before emptying it onto Naruto's groin and removing his appendage from within Naruto. "Give me a bit of warning next time. That was a lot."

Naruto laid on the mattress panting trying to catch his breath, not sure how to react from their experience. "Uhh.. I'm sorry." He whispered "I-I should shower… clean." He said glancing down at the Inuzuka.

"Oh I thought we could lie here a bit," Kiba said with a dopey smile, he remained completely unaware that what he did was wrong.

"I-I'm all sticky, I'll be back in just a second…" Naruto said getting up and retreating to the bathroom and turning on the shower. The blonde left the door open for the bedroom to allow Akamaru to go in, he stripped off his shirt and stepped into the hot water trying to find a reaction to the events that just occurred.

"Alright then," Kiba sighed, turning from the blonde and picking up bed parts. "I'll just get to making the bed up."

Naruto returned a few minutes later in just a towel, he decided to not bring up the issue not wanting to start a fight or anything.

The blonde picked up the instructions again and sat behind the Inuzuka wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling him back to the mattress.

"Whoop," Kiba said in surprise as he fell back with the blonde. "You're still wet man."

However Kiba didn't move, enjoying the others touch.

Naruto pulled Kiba to lay beside him with a small smile on his face, he had the instructions for the bed in his hand and stared at it for a moment before tossing it back with the rest of the unmade bed frame. "Mmm…" He said nuzzling his face to Kiba's neck and taking in his smell.

"I guess we can just do it tomorrow," Kiba murmured, his eyes drifting closed as he realised it had grown dark already.

Akamaru entered the room, through the door Naruto had entered. The big white dog circled the pair for a moment before curling up behind Naruto so the blonde had something to keep him warm.

Naruto smiled "We can do it tomorrow…" The murmured tiredly, reaching one arm back to give Akamaru a pat and a scratch behind his ear. It wasn't long before Naruto drifted to sleep on his bare mattress, cuddles up to Kiba. "I love…" He mumbled, his words cut off from sleep taking over.

"I know…" Kiba whispered back before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

**My Note: **I really hope you liked reading as much as we enjoyed writing. Please review or PM or both or neither, but it would mean a lot if you did any but the last.


	6. The Lull

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter Six:** The Lull

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note:** The sixth chapter of my rp with the awesomely amazing Naruto-Desu-ka from Tumblr. This takes place in the KV Universe and happens two days after the fifth chapter, Bed Building. I hope you like it and can leave a review for us.

**The KV Universe -**The KV universe is largely the same as the canon universe, the one different being that the Shinobi powers are greatly reduced ie: strength, speed, agility.

* * *

The blonde sighed lying lazily on his old couch, waiting for the Inuzuka to return with the popcorn so they could get the movie started. Kiba had been spending a lot more time at Naruto's place in the past few weeks, he had enjoyed the company but there was still something playing in the blonde's mind that had happened a few days before.

Naruto looked up and smiled as Kiba returned to the couch, he shifted so that the brunette had some room to sit beside him.

Kiba jumped over the back of the couch and into the spot next to Naruto, bowl of popcorn in one hand and the remote in the other. He hadn't trusted Naruto to start the movie without him as that was the kind of person he could be sometimes.

The moment he landed, Kiba squished up next to the blonde while Kiba lay on the ground in front of them. He placed the popcorn in the small space between him.

"So what movie are we actually watching?" Naruto asked, the Inuzuka had kept it a secret the whole way home. The blonde cuddled up the Kiba, taking a handful of popcorn as he leaned into the other male.

"Well I was gonna get Cujo, but the dog dies in that..." Kiba sighed sadly, patting Akamaru with his foot as the dog whimpered. "So I decided to get Friday the 13th... The new one."

Naruto looked down at Akamaru and smiled softly, "Ooh I haven't seen that one, but the other ones gave me nightmares…" Naruto said remembering the scary movie and the sleepless nights he had after watching them.

"Don't worry, you'll have me to look after you," Kiba smiled, hitting the play button on the remote, the TV being the only thing keeping the room lit.

Within second, Kiba had already placed a hand on Naruto's leg and another around his shoulders.

"Good, I might need you to stay tonight…" The blonde grinned, happily leaning into the Inuzuka and occasionally taking a handful of popcorn. He rested his head against Kiba's shoulder bringing himself closer to the brunette.

"And here I thought I'd end up back at the kennel tonight," Kiba laughed, almost ignoring the television and just watching Naruto instead.

The blonde was watching the movie and felt Kiba's gaze on him, he looked over at the brunette and smiled softly "Yes?" The blonde whispered as to not disrupt the movie.

"Just admiring the view," Kiba chuckled, leaning down and kissing Naruto on the neck.

Kiba continued to kiss and suck at the blonde's neck, tightening his grip on his thigh. He moved the both of them, Kiba up against the back of the couch while he moved Naruto in front of him, pressed together. The popcorn bowl sat at their feet now, largely ignored.

"Admiring huh?" Naruto asked looking back at the movie and feeling Kiba caressing his neck and grappling his thigh, "Don't you want to watch the movie?" Naruto asked trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kiba chuckled, slowly starting to grind his hardening member against Naruto's rear. "It could never compare to your company."

Naruto smiled politely "But you said it is a good movie…" The blonde tried to distract Kiba from his body.

"Ohhh… You want me to go ahead and stop," Kiba purred into Naruto's ear, starting to lick and bite the lobe.

The blonde tried to move his head away from the brunette keeping his eyes on the movie, "But it is a scary movie, if we miss any it won't make sense later…"

"C'mon, we can just rewatch it later," Kiba attempted to reason.

Slowly he slid his hands across Naruto's body, one making its way to the front and pinching one of his nipples hard. His other hand lowered down Naruto's back, slipping down both the boy's pants and boxers before coming to rest on his ass.

If there was one place Naruto didn't want to be touched right now, it was his ass. The blonde tried sitting up to try and give the message to Kiba that he wasn't keen on doing anything like that tonight.

Kiba felt the blonde move away, falling out of his grip as his handed slipped away from Naruto's shirt and pants. Moving back slightly, the brunette stared at Naruto whose gaze was focused on the television.

"The hell Naruto?" Kiba asked quietly. "You alright?"

The blonde looked over at Kiba "N-nothing, I'm fine." The blonde said shifting uncomfortably, he wanted to be close to the Inuzuka but he didn't know how to be right now.

"Yeah... Cause you acting fine," Kiba muttered bitterly. "I'm going to grab a drink."

Kiba stood up from the couch, being careful not to step on Akamaru, and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing two sodas, Kiba returned to the couch and sat apart from Naruto and passed him one of the sodas.

"Thought you might like one."

Naruto pulled his knees to his chest, he didn't want to make Kiba mad. He had his face buried in his knees when the Inuzuka came back with the sodas. "Thank you." He said looking up at Kiba and taking the soda.

"No problem," Kiba sighed, grabbing the popcorn and placing it between them.

Naruto tried to focus on the movie, but he wanted to be close to Kiba. The blonde didn't want him to be mad, he reached for the popcorn and bought it to his lap resting his head on Kiba's shoulder.

He was slightly surprised when Naruto lent on him, his head on his shoulder. Kiba sighed slowly and grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffing his mouth.

"You're a confusing kid," Kiba muttered, his tone bothered.

"W-we don't always have to fool around, isn't just sitting watching a movie okay?" Naruto mumbled a little worried with how abrupt his words sounded.

"And here I thought we were going pretty hot and heavy til now," Kiba stated, going to place his hand on Naruto's waist but shaking his head and putting it on the back of the couch instead. "…I'll lay off then."

"I just really want this to work… We can't just rely on sexual activities." Naruto mumbled the last part, that wasn't how he really felt. He just didn't know how to bring up the fact that he had said stop and the Inuzuka didn't listen.

"But I'm so good at sexual activities," Kiba chuckled slightly before nodding his head. "But if that's what you want then I'll definitely hold off. Plus who doesn't want to see the most gruesome way Jason can kill someone using nothing but whatever he finds lying around."

"I know you are good at sexual activities." Naruto snuggled up to Kiba and kissed his cheek happily.

Kiba couldn't help but smile proudly, nuzzling his body next to Naruto's. Kissing the top of Naruto's head, Kiba felt rather content.

"Can we restart the movie?"

The blonde smiled feeling the kiss on his head. "Of course. I haven't really been watching anyway and I expect to be crapping myself with fear tonight…"

* * *

**My Note:** There ya go, we hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review or PM with any questions. I'll reply to any questions you have in the reviews through PM or at the start of a chapter.


	7. Dressing Down for Dinner

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter Seven**: Dressing Down for Dinner

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note**: The seventh chapter of my rp with the superb Naruto-Desu-ka from Tumblr. Of course this takes place in the KV Universe and happens two days after the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy our work and it would be cool if you could leave a review.

**The KV Universe - **The KV universe is largely the same as the canon universe, the one different being that the Shinobi powers are greatly reduced ie: strength, speed, agility.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! We're back," Kiba called out as he opened the apartment door, Akamaru bounding in before he could.

With groceries in hand, Kiba walked to the kitchen and dropped the bags on the counter. Akamaru on the other hand jumped into the lounge room and onto the couch. As he hadn't received a response, Kiba headed back to the hallway and creaked the bedroom door open.

He took a moment to admire the bed that they had managed to build a few days ago and then another moment to appreciate the sight of Naruto undressing, apparently not noticing that he was back yet.

Naruto was in his room he pulled off his shirt to get changed throwing it into the washing basket and stripped off his pants. He was wearing some new boxer briefs Kiba had said that they were more comfortable, and he was right. The blonde hadn't heard Kiba and Akamaru enter and he turned around quickly hearing his bedroom door open to find Kiba standing there just when he was about the strip out of his briefs. "Hello…" Naruto said with a smirk.

"No need to stop just cause I'm here," Kiba grinned hungrily, leaning against the door frame.

He looked along Naruto's build, smaller than his own but still better than most. The blonde looked gorgeous, especially since he was wearing the boxers Kiba recommended. Naruto wasn't aware that if you stood at a certain angle, you could see straight through the fabric. The blonde was pretty much already naked right before him. He could see the blonde's pubic hair, tame and well-trimmed, above his dick which hung over his balls.

"I wasn't going to stop…" Naruto said slowly stripping out of the briefs and tossing them too into the washing basket. He smirked watching the Inuzuka analyse his body and package. "Anything I can help you with while you stare at me?" He asked mischievously, as he walked closer to the brunette.

"Well my cock does ache a bit... especially when I'm around you," Kiba winked at the blonde, grabbing the boy's hips and pushing his clothed groin against Naruto's bare one. "Got anything for that?"

Naruto gasped being grabbed pulled against the Inuzuka "I could think of something that might help…" He said his hand trailing down Kiba's body and cupping his package through his clothing.

"Mmm," Kiba moaned as he felt Naruto's soft hands through the fabric.

Kiba smiled widely and lifted his shirt, revealing his tan muscles as he removed it. "Can't have you as the only one naked."

The blonde gently massaged Kiba's package through his pants, one hand snaking back up his chest and running softly over his muscles. "Mmm… I like this sight very much." Naruto said smiling softly.

"I can tell," Kiba replied as he pulled Naruto tighter against his chest, burying the blonde's face into his chest while he rested his in the blonde's hair. Lowering a hand, Kiba caressed it along Naruto's back and straight down to his rear, pinching one of the cheeks.

Naruto smiled softly burying his face into Kiba's warm chest, he kissed down to the Inuzuka's right nipple where he left small licks. The blonde smirked feeling the pinch on his cheek, his hand moving back up to the band of Kiba's pant undoing then and pushing them down.

Kiba was glad he wasn't wearing underwear today, hard dick bouncing as it was freed from its confines. While feeling up Naruto's ass he turned his head to the side of the bed stopping as he noticed a large bag, half open and filled with clothing.

"What's that Naruto?" Kiba asked slowly, his brain managing to overpower his dick

Naruto had forgotten that he was packing, he removed his hand from Kiba's dick "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm being sent to Suna for a week on a mission… I only found out this morning." Naruto mumbled as he buried his face back to Kiba's chest.

"To Suna," Kiba repeated and slowly pushed Naruto off his body. "You're going to Suna for a week...? By yourself?"

Naruto pouted at being pushed away "Yes. Tsunade-sama wants me to go, I am meeting up with Shikamaru's team and coming back with them once my mission is done." Naruto explained.

"…Gaara's in Suna…" Kiba said slowly, recalling Naruto's past with the red head.

"Gaara and I are just friends, you have nothing to worry about." Naruto said reaching his arms out to the Inuzuka.

"I have him to worry about," Kiba sighed, refusing Naruto's advances and moving to sit on the bed. "He's a real powerful guy…"

Naruto sighed and sat next to him on the bed, "You think that I would want to ruin this for a fling with Gaara?" The blonde shook his head "Gaara and I where never together… We are just friends and that's how it will stay."

"I know but what if-" Kiba started, stopping himself and letting out a long sigh. "What does it matter...? I can't exactly stop you from going on a mission..."

"If Gaara tries anything I'll just explain that I don't want to ruin anything and he will understand." The blonde leaned over to kiss the Inuzuka, his lips ghosting the brunette's "I want you. Only you." He whispered.

"Same to you," Kiba murmured back and kissed the blonde, unable to resist his advances anymore.

Naruto pushed himself against the Inuzuka deepening the kiss, one hand slipping up the inside of Kiba's thigh. He gently nibbled on the male's lip and opened his eyes smirking slightly staring at Kiba.

Naruto pushed himself against the Inuzuka deepening the kiss, one hand slipping up the inside of Kiba's thigh. He gently nibbled on the male's lip and opened his eyes smirking slightly staring at Kiba.

"You just love me for my body," he teased, running a finger over Naruto's nipple.

Naruto smiled a blush appearing on his cheeks from Kiba's touch, "I love you for a love more than your body…" He said his hand moving further and cupping Kiba's package once more, stating to massage his appendage.

"And yet that's what you go for," Kiba half smiled. "Tsk, tsk."

Naruto moved his hand away "Did you want me to stop?"

"No, I can live if you're shallow," Kiba laughed at the blonde, moving his hips.

"You think I am shallow?" Naruto said pouting "I just want you so much, especially since we will be apart for a week…"

Kiba sat blankly for a moment, staring into space.

"Okay joke's over, let's go!" Kiba barked, it was almost an order. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the blonde back onto the bed with him instantly attacking one nipple with his teeth and tongue while twisting the other, hard.

Naruto smiled being pulled onto the bed, "Nnngg.." Naruto moaned "I-I'm going to miss this." He mumbled, the blonde's knee moving to rub against the Inuzuka's groin.

"Aah... Don't even need to use your hands do you?" Kiba chuckled, enjoying the feeling. "But I prefer a mouth to a knee any day..."

However instead of letting Naruto move down to his groin, Kiba grabbed a hold on the blonde's hips, pulling him across his chest so his member sat directly in front of the Inuzuka's face. Placing his two big hands on Naruto's ass, Kiba began to massage the cheeks while beginning to take the blonde's member in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Unnhhh…" Naruto moaned the feeling of his cheeks being massaged and the hard sucking on his cock was over whelming. The blonde's head dropping backwards as the pleasure washed over him "Mmm… Kiba… It feels so good."

Kiba hummed around the cock, almost vibrating it before he stopped. Taking the member out of his mouth, Kiba began to quickly stroke the member while taking both of the blonde's balls into his mouth, sucking and licking them both.

Naruto gasped at the sucking and licking feeling of his balls. "Mmm.." He moaned louder he didn't care if his neighbours could hear them, his hips pressing up into Kiba's hand.

He smiled at the sounds Naruto was making, they were just too cute to come from such a well-known Shinobi. Kiba released the blonde's balls and brought his mouth back to the dick, licking along the length a few times before placing it on his lips.

"You wanna just go ahead and fuck my throat Naruto?" Kiba smiled seductively, showing off a fang. "I think I'd be able to handle it."

Naruto blushed hearing Kiba's dirty talk, his hands sliding down and twining into the brunette's thick locks. "Nnngg more…" The blonde moaned pressing up towards Kiba again and again.

As Naruto thrusted like there was no tomorrow, Kiba moved his hands. He lowered his right hand to grip his own cock, stroking along with Naruto's pace while he simply put his left one behind his head.

"Ohh.. Kiba…" He moaned loudly, thrusting deeper into Kiba's mouth he could feel Kiba's hand move down to his own cock. This movement made the blonde flustered waves and waves of pleasure washing over his body "S-so close." he moaned softly.

Kiba heard Naruto's words and started to move along with Naruto's thrusts, his head pushing forward when Naruto's dick did and moving back when the blonde did the same.

"Y-you're going to make me…" It was too much for the blonde to control, he thrusted deep into the Inuzuka's mouth his hot liquid unloading down Kiba's throat.

Happily swallowing every last drop, Kiba grinned as Naruto pulled away from his mouth. The Inuzuka got up, pushing Naruto down onto the bed, climbing over the blonde and kissing him hard, forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth knowing full well he was making him taste his own cum.

Kiba managed to support himself on one hand , the other still being used to pump his own member. It only took a few moments for him to groan and spasm, shooting his loud onto Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was pushed down onto the bed, his mouth locked to Kiba's as he tasted himself past the Inuzuka's lips. The blonde felt the warm liquid spurt onto his stomach, and let out a short moan into the feverish, forced kiss.

"Uhhh, I don't want to leave now.." Naruto whispered with a small smile once the kiss broke.

"I never wanted you to go in the first place," Kiba smiled, falling next to Naruto. "I guess I'll be at the Compound more often this week."

While the pair had spent many nights at Naruto's house, watching movies, eating the food Kiba cooked or the ramen Naruto made as well as just making out and getting each other off, Kiba still lived with the other Inuzuka's... only able to stay over two to three times a week given that he didn't have any long term missions like the one Naruto was about to have.

The blonde was sticky and covered in cum, he was also flustered and his face still red. "You can always stay here if you don't want to spend the whole week at the compound…" Naruto said looking over at the Inuzuka, "Would you like to shower with me?" he asked motioning to the cum over his stomach.

"You know... us mutts have other ways of cleaning up a mess..." Kiba smiled, lowering his body and moving to Naruto's stomach.

Slowly, he began to lap up the cum that he had just covered the blonde with, stopping only when there was none left. As he lifted himself up and hoped off the bed, Kiba stuck out his tongue in distaste.

"Urgh. My does my cum taste so bad?" Kiba asked, unused to his own flavour. "Yours is so much sweeter than that."

Naruto watched the Inuzuka strangely aroused by the sight of him licking up his own cum off his body.

"I don't think it tastes bad, I don't think anyone enjoys their own taste..." The blonde said smiling and sitting up on the side of the bed.

"You didn't seem to mind your own taste," Kiba muttered.

He walked to the bathroom, standing against the frame as he waited for Naruto.

He sighed heavily, "I guess I should stay at the compound instead of here. Akamaru and I will get fat if we keep lazing around here... you've got a mission _in Suna..."_

Naruto stood following Kiba standing close to him near the door frame, reaching up to kiss him softly on the lips. His hands holding onto the Inuzuka's hips, "Would you just trust me?" Naruto mumbled with a sigh.

"I guess I'll have to," Kiba sighed once again but smiled. "How long until you have to go?"

"About 10am tomorrow… If you wanted to spend the night? That is if Akamaru doesn't mind." The blonde looked over at the lump of white fur on the couch and smiled.

Akamaru responded with a happy bark and began to chew on the arm of the old lounge having spent his time clawing and biting it apart.

"I'll... I'll buy you a new couch before you get back," Kiba stated before putting and arm around Naruto and dragging him into the bathroom.

Naruto laughed "Don't worry about it, I don't even know where that couch came from I have had it for so long…"

The blonde was happily dragged into the bathroom, once there he turned on the shower waiting for the water to turn hot before stepping in, the steam filling the room.

"All the more reason to replace it," Kiba smiled, pushing his body against Naruto's in the small shower. "Then again… There is something else we can do…"

Naruto smiled "Oh yeah? What is that?" The blonde asked wrapping his arms around Kiba's torso, keeping him close.

"Maybe... after you get back... we could actually find a place..." Kiba suggested. "I know you have this apartment and I have the Compound but I have quite a bit of money stashed away and I can take on some higher paying missions over the week... We'll have plenty of money for a new apartment... a bigger apartment..."

Naruto stared for a moment "D-Did you want to move in with me? A-As in us living together? In our own place?" Naruto asked with wide eyes trying to get the facts straight.

"Well yeah I guess so… We can take the bed with us because it's big enough but everything else is too small for two people," Kiba blushed and gestured to the shower they were taking. "I mean, if you don't want to I understand…"

Naruto smiled reaching upwards to kiss Kiba happily "I couldn't think of anything better…" The blonde said once the kiss broke. So many thoughts where going through his head, but for now he decided to just be happy that Kiba was willing to make this step with him.

"Let's leave it for now though… talk about it when you get back," Kiba nodded and kissed Naruto's neck softly. He paused for a moment as his eyes wandered over the blonde's shoulder. "If Gaara… or anyone… tries anything just show them you're mind." Kiba almost purred as he ran a finger over the bite mark he had left on Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly leaning into the Inuzuka letting the hot water wash over the both of them. His body shivering as he felt Kiba trace over his bite mark on his shoulder. "I am yours." Naruto whispered, "And I will make sure everyone knows it…" He smiled happily.

Kiba growled in agreement before hoisting Naruto up and against the tiles wall and kissing him hard. "Was it really all that fair that you got the warmth of a mouth and I had to use my hand?" Kiba grabbed his hardening member, slapping against Naruto's thigh twice.

Naruto smirked "I'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled "Would you like me to do something in return for you?" He asked with his hand sliding down to Kiba's hardening member.

"Ooh yeah I would," Kiba nodded eagerly, stepping back and leaning against the glass door to give Naruto enough room to slide down against the wall.

There wasn't much room but Naruto slid down the Inuzuka's body taking his length in his hand and beginning to rub from base to tip, his speed slowly increasing as he licked the full length of the member slipping the tip in his mouth and sucking further down hard.

Kiba leaned back further, relying on the glass to hold him up rather than his own strength. As he was lost in enjoyment and pleasure, Kiba leaned back too hard and was surprised as the door swing open. With a shocked expression, the Inuzuka fell back and hit the tiled floor and floor mat.

Naruto gasped seeing Kiba fall back and hit the floor hard "Are you okay?" He asked scanning the Inuzuka for any injuries, "Are you hurt?" Naruto was worried, he leaned over the brunette making sure he didn't touch him in case he was hurt.

"I didn't say stop," Kiba half smiled, half groaned from the floor.

"Are you sure? That fall looked painful." The blonde said looking down at Kiba concerned.

"I'm fine…" Kiba assured stubbornly folding his arms over his chest. "…Just my pride is broken."

"How is your ass? You fell really hard…" The blonde hovered over Kiba and kissed him tenderly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kiba barked back as he happily accepted the kiss. "It just wouldn't make any sense…"

Naruto laughed "Would you like me to keep going?" He asked making his way back down the Inuzuka's body, "Or are you too hurt?" He teased knowing Kiba was just embarrassed.

"Well I guess if you want to then I won't stop you," Kiba shrugged as he lay on the floor but at the same time he had placed a finger on Naruto's head and slowly pushed him down further.

The blonde smiled and made his way back to Kiba's member taking it into his mouth once more and sucking hard, his pace rapidly increasing.

"Ah that's great, Naruto," Kiba grinned, covering his eyes from the water spraying out of the open shower door, wetting the bathroom. "Keep it up and I'll finish pretty quick."

Naruto took his full length to the back of his throat continuing to suck hard on the brunette's cock his head bobbing up and down the length more rapidly, one of his free hands moving to massage Kiba's balls.

"Oh yeah…." Kiba purred as he bucked into Naruto's mouth. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

Instead of waiting to cum directly in Naruto's mouth, Kiba moved to a sitting position and pulled Naruto's face up gently. Kiba took his own member in his hand and began to pump it quickly, soon spurting it directly over his own chest instead of Naruto's. Kiba sat there for a moment, breathing heavily before giving a hungry grin to Naruto.

"There is one more thing that would be real awesome of you…"

Naruto blushed as the length was taken from his mouth, he watched flustered as Kiba took care of himself cumming over his own chest. "Oh? And what would that be" The blonde asked knowing too well what the Inuzuka wanted.

"Oh come on," Kiba smiled, flashing his pure fight fangs at the blonde. "Don't make me beg. Or maybe, I'll just hop back into the shower."

Naruto smirked and licked Kiba's chest, lapping up all of his cum that covered him. "Mmm.." He mumbled as he tasted the other male.

"I'm gonna miss you while you're gone..." Kiba almost whimpered, pulling Naruto up to lie on his naked body, shower spray still spilling out from the open door.

Naruto willing moved up to lay on Kiba, their naked bodies against each other. The blonde didn't care about the spraying water. "I'm going to miss you too." Naruto said burying his face into the brunette's neck.

"Well we still have tonight," Kiba continued on. "Want something special for dinner? I can cook us up something or we can go out for a bite…"

"I don't want to leave the house…." The blonde mumbled into Kiba's neck. "I don't feel like dressing for other people to see me either." Naruto said with a small smile, as they lay on the tiles.

"Then I'll cook us something good..." Kiba smiled. "And we can stay nude for the rest of the night. Akamaru won't mind."

"He wouldn't? I'd at least put underwear on for him…" The blonde said happily, "should we get off the floor?"

"Probably… the bathroom will flood if we don't hurry up and turn off the shower," Kiba smiled.

The blonde slowly stood, reaching his hand out to Kiba to help him up. He turned off the shower, and stepped out handing a towel to Kiba and keeping one for himself.

Instead of drying himself off, Kiba smiled sweetly as he began to run the towel over the blonde's hair.

Naruto smiled at Kiba's sweet gesture and flung his towel around the brunette's waist pulling him closer.

Kiba leaned down and delivered a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips but then pulled back. "I have to cook dinner… and mop the bathroom… remake the bed… feed Akamaru… and unpack those groceries… I'm afraid we'll have to stop here."

Naruto smiled pinching Kiba's ass playfully as he left the room. The blonde soon followed Kiba to the kitchen helping him unpack the groceries, before grabbing a mop and taking it back to the bathroom to mop up the splashed water.

Kiba went ahead and fed Akamaru the usual mix before starting on their own dinner. Ever since he began to stay at Naruto's more often he had been trying to replace the blonde's meals with healthier dishes but still found himself allowing Naruto five cups of ramen a day, he didn't understand how anyone on that diet could stay so lean and fit whilst lazing around.

Chopping up some vegetables, Kiba quickly poured them into the saucepan and mixed them into the pasta sauce before Naruto could come out and see.

Naruto mopped up the water in the bathroom and then started on the bedroom, fixing up the bed. The blonde decided that when he got back from Suna he would change and wash the sheets finding heaps of white dog hairs in the bed.

He thought of what would happen when he returned, he knew that he was ready to go all the way but he wanted to try and make it as special as possible. Naruto grabbed some more clothes and toiletries shoving them into his bag, before returning to the kitchen leaving the packed bag at the door ready for when he was leaving. "Mmm. That smells good." Naruto said walking up behind the Inuzuka.

"A new recipe I got from Hinata," Kiba smiled, throwing a look back to Naruto.

The brunette was still nude as he cooked, except for an orange apron he had fished out of Naruto's laundry room. To be honest he wasn't sure why Naruto even had a laundry let alone an apron as he never seemed to use either.

"It's kinda like ramen..." Kiba explained as he brought a spoonful of spaghetti out of another saucepan.

"Mmm it smells so good." Naruto kissed down the Inuzuka's neck and pinched his ass playfully. "Is there anything you need me to do?" He asked happily.

"Get some bowels from the draw," Kiba smiled. "The foods almost ready."

Kiba stirred the sauce a few more times, mince mixed with onions and tomatoes. He grabbed a colander from the bench and emptied the pasta into it, steam rising from it as the water drained out.

The naked blonde did as he was told, grabbing the bowls and setting them down beside Kiba and leaning against the bench staring at the brunette.

Kiba dished them out two plentiful servings, chucking the empty pans in the sink and grabbing two forks.

"Hope you like it," Kiba smiled, tucking into his meal with a cocky smile. "I've been practicing this one for ages."

Naruto sat at the table "You have? I'm sure I will love it!" He said tucking into his meal as well "Mmm oh god this is good." He said eating more of the delicious pasta.

"Good," Kiba smiled, realising happily that the blonde didn't realise that the mix had more vegetables than meat. The Inuzuka shifted his weight onto his left foot as he ate. "So what's the mission exactly? Can I know?"

"Important documents need to be taken to the Kazekage, and they need 'special back up' with some rouges on the passing from Konoha to Suna." Naruto said in between mouthfuls, noticing the vegetables but loving their taste with the pasta and meat.

"Don't you go getting yourself into trouble," Kiba warned, shifting uncomfortably. Finishing his meal, he held up his fork and pointed it at the blonde. "And I'm not just talking about with the rouges."

Naruto put his bowl in the sink after he had finished and stared at the Inuzuka frowning a little "Stop worrying, how could I give up all this?" Naruto said motioning to Kiba's body and the empty plates.

"Good to see you're being reasonable," Kiba smiled, he leaned in to kiss Naruto across the bench but stopped before he could plant it.

Yawning loudly, Kiba looked over at the wall clock. "Man it got late quick… late dinner though…"

Naruto smiled softly "Sleepy puppy?" Naruto asked with a smirk, "you go to bed I'll clean up and meet you there." The blonde said kissing Kiba tenderly.

He would have argued if he wasn't so worn out. With another yawn Kiba returned the kiss and sleepily staggered to Naruto's bedroom, not even taking off the apron before he collapsed on the bed face first.

The blonde washed up the dishes and walked over to the couch where Akamaru was laying, "Come on, let's go to bed…" He said to the large white hound and walked into the bedroom climbing in under the sheets joining the Inuzuka.

Kiba felt the bed move as Naruto climbed in, putting his arm over the blonde and pulling him close. Akamaru jumped on the bed as well, lying over Kiba's legs.

"If I hold you tight enough then you can't go to Suna," Kiba murmured, already halfway to sleep.

"I wouldn't mind if you tried…" Naruto whispered kissing Kiba's cheek tenderly and waiting to hear him fall asleep before he drifted slowly into slumber.

* * *

**My Note:** There ya go, we hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review or PM with any questions. I'll reply to any questions you have in the reviews through PM or at the start of a chapter.


	8. Return from Suna

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter Eight**: Return from Suna

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note**: The eighth chapter of my rp with the wonderous Naruto-Desu-ka from Tumblr. Of course this takes place in the KV Universe and happens around three days after the seventh chapter. I hope you enjoy our work and it would be cool if you could leave a review.

**The KV Universe - **The KV universe is largely the same as the canon universe, the one different being that the Shinobi powers are greatly reduced ie: strength, speed, agility.

* * *

Naruto walked in the gates of Konoha, being thankful to be home. He kept walking hoping not to see anyone not wanting to explain the reason he was sporting a huge black eye just yet. The blonde arrived home throwing his bag on the floor, thankful that his apartment was empty.

As he flopped onto the couch, he found a lot of white dog hairs he smiled to himself thinking of the Inuzuka and how much he had missed him over the past week.

Kiba was sitting on a wooden bench at the sides of one of Konoha's larger parks; having taken Akamaru there for a nice long day outside since there didn't seem to be any important missions to do. He wasn't alone however as Ino sat beside him, leaning against his muscular frame as she talked about her work at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

It seemed to be getting late in the afternoon, the sky tracking orange instead of the light blue from earlier. With a sigh, Kiba and Ino both climbed off the bench, fetched Akamaru and walked out of the park.

Strolling along the streets, Kiba hugged Ino goodbye and noticed she once again held onto him for a few seconds too long. She and Kiba had been growing closer over the week as she hadn't been able to go with the rest of her team on their mission, the very same mission that would have them meet up with Naruto.

Naruto…

Naruto…

"Fuck!" Kiba exclaimed at the top of his lungs, shocking a few passer-by's.

Kiba broke off into a run, Akamaru at his heels and barking loudly. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about today. Today of all days, he had forgotten. His sense of time over the week had become skewed, forgetting that today was exactly one week from when Naruto left to go to Suna and that he was due to get back any moment now.

Running up the stairs and skidding to a halt in front of Naruto's front door, Kiba reached for the handle and found it to be unlocked. With a grin, Kiba opened the door and walked into the apartment.

"Naruto?" Kiba called out, looking into the bedroom and bathroom before making it into the living room. He spotted Naruto lying on the couch, features obscured due to the dim lighting. "Naruto!"

The blonde was half asleep, napping after the huge mission he had just returned from. The thought that Kiba must have been busy the blonde had been thinking of Kiba all week missing him, he hoped that Kiba had been thinking the same of him.

Naruto heard the door open and sat up on the couch, reaching over and turning on the lamp beside the couch completely forgetting about the black eye. "Hey stranger I missed you." Naruto said smiling happily at the Inuzuka.

Kiba stopped dead as the light switched on. He stared at Naruto. Or rather he stared at Naruto's face, at the black mark that marked his skin. Akamaru whimpered slightly at his side before bounding up to the blonde and jumping on the couch, attempting to lick at the bruise.

"Naruto what happened," Kiba asked, stepping forward slightly but not moving to the couch. "Did a bandit do that?"

Naruto braced himself as the large white dog landed on him licking his face; at that point he remembered the tender bruise. "It's okay Akamaru…" He said wincing slightly.

"Uhh not exactly…" Naruto said looking back at Kiba, "I'm happy to be home." He said with a smile.

"Akamaru, get off him," Kiba told the dog who obeyed and jumped back down to the floor. Kiba walked to the couch and sat, bouncing slightly as his rear hit the cushion. "Sorry I didn't come around sooner."

The blonde smiled "That's okay; I'm sure that where doing something important." Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba on the couch burying his face into the Inuzuka's neck and breathing deeply "Mmm I missed you." he mumbled happily, trying not bump his eye against the brunette.

Kiba inhaled Naruto's scent as they embraced. He enjoyed the familiar smell of Ramen and the boy's natural scent that he had gotten so used to but there seemed to be a hint of something else.

It was a faint smell but Kiba picked it up nonetheless, it smelt slightly of sand which was expected but there also seemed to be something that Kiba just couldn't put his finger on. It smelt like oil or something... maybe an ink... or it could have been paint of some sort.

Kiba wore a puzzled look for a moment but shook his head to clear his mind, rubbing his chin along Naruto's blonde hair.

"I missed you too Naruto..." Kiba murmured slowly, enjoying his presence and being back in his home.

Naruto smiled keeping Kiba close to him "What have you been up to while I have been gone? I hope you haven't gotten into too much trouble" The blonde joked planting small kisses down Kiba's neck and burying his face into Kiba's chest. He could smell flowers; the blonde shrugged off the scent and just rested listening to the brunette's heartbeat.

"Me and Akamaru spent the day at the park." Kiba informed. "We'd been on a whole tonne of missions ever since you left... And I've been hanging out with Ino for a while. She was kinda bummed since she couldn't end up going on that mission with Shikamaru and Choji."

Naruto smiled pulling back and looking at Kiba "That's why you smell like flowers… At least I don't have to worry about you cheating on me with Ino." Naruto said ignoring the dull pain around his eye.

"Oh? Why's that?" Kiba grinned cockily.

Moving back slightly so he could look into Naruto's eyes, Kiba shifted the pair so Naruto sat with a leg on either side of Kiba's own. Kiba raised a hand, gingerly running a single finger along Naruto's black eye and watched as the blonde winced.

"I've got big muscles," Kiba smiled playfully and flexed, pushing his chest forward. "I've got good looks and a big dick. I'm a fucking stud."

Naruto happily moved onto Kiba's lap, wincing when he touched the tender bruise. His hand raised to Kiba's softly putting his hand on the Inuzuka's.

"Too bad you like men; all the girls can do is swoon…" Naruto smiled one hand training down Kiba's flexed muscles and over his chest.

Slowly, Kiba raised his free hand and grasped Naruto's wondering hand tightly. He looked into the other's pure blue eyes for a moment, confusion on his face,

"Naruto… You know I don't just like guys, right?" Kiba asked slowly, not knowing if the blonde had just been joking or not. "I mean yeah, I dated Kankuro for some time and now there's this with you but… I've dated women to. Didn't you know that?"

Naruto stared while Kiba talked "N-no… I did not know that." The blonde mumbled looking away "You didn't tell me that the Suna ninja you dated was Kankuro either…" Naruto said dropping his hands in his lap and staring at them instead of Kiba.

"I didn't really think it mattered," Kiba shrugged but then ducked his head to try to meet Naruto's gaze. "I mean... It isn't like there is anything between us anymore. He's moved on and I've moved on too. I have you."

"Well he has a pretty mean right hook…" Naruto said meeting Kiba's eyes "I told Gaara about us, and Gaara was really happy that I found someone. He told Kankuro who found me and proceeded to kick the crap out of me." Naruto mumbled the last part "I had no idea what was going on, Gaara pulled him off me with his sand." Naruto looked down at his hands once more; he didn't want to lie to the Inuzuka.

Kiba sat silently all of a sudden, head down and glaring at nothing. Slowly his grip on the blonde's hands began to tighten, unintentionally hurting him with the tightness.

"That... That piece of shit," Kiba growled darkly, claws digging into the back of Naruto's hands. He bit his lip with his sharp canines, wounding himself and causing blood to run down to his chin. "Even now he..."

Kiba pushed Naruto off him, to the side so he landed on the couch. He clenched his fists tightly, claws digging into the palms of his hands and making them bleed, four cuts on each hand. In his anger, Kiba punched the wall, creating a dent but not going all the way through.

"Even now! After so **FUCKING** long!" Kiba roared, enraged. "He goes ahead and thinks he has an opinion! Thinks that he can go and **BEAT** my partner!"

The blonde stared wide eyed as he felt Kiba's hands tighten around his "ouch…" He mumbled. He was soon pushed back onto the couch and stared at Kiba, he stood watching the brunette pace and yell in anger. Naruto looked at him sympathetically. Slowly the blonde walked to Kiba and wrapped his arms around the Inuzuka who was shaking with anger. "You still haven't kissed me yet…" Naruto said attempting to distract him and kissing his cheek tenderly.

Instead of answering with words, Kiba pushed Naruto's arms off him. He then grabbed the blonde's hips, lifting his body and pushing it hard against the wall and pressed against it with his own.

Kiba forced his lips against Naruto's. Hard. The taste of blood was already soaking his lips as he passed it on to Naruto, biting his bottom lip to make him open his mouth before pushing his tongue in.

For now it was the safest release for the Inuzuka's anger and he could feel himself begin to calm down as he made out with Naruto, his anger turning to physical (if not slightly abusive) affection.

At first Naruto thought that Kiba was rejecting his affections, until he was grabbed and lifted against the wall he gasped slightly his eyes wide watching Kiba as his lips crashed against his own. He could taste the blood from Kiba's lip and opened his mouth allowing Kiba's tongue to explore his mouth. Naruto's eyes closed kissing Kiba back just as fiercely, his hands sliding up the Inuzuka's back one hand entwining fingers into his brunette locks.

"You have..." Kiba started, pulling back his head and beginning his assault of sucking, lightly biting and licking at the blonde's neck. "How much I've missed you Naruto..."

Something sparked at the back of Kiba's brain, a memory that was similar to this very moment. It was of his time back when he was with Kankuro, caught in almost the exact same position as this except Kiba was the one against the wall like Naruto was now, and Kankuro was the one in charge.

Kiba remembered what it had led to... how one moment they were against the wall making out... and the next moment Kankuro was on top of Kiba, thrusting into him even though he wasn't ready for it. Kiba recalled all the things Naruto had said in their relationship... about how he wasn't ready... about how they needed to slow things down... and as much as Kiba wanted this right here and right now... He didn't want to end up losing Naruto just so he could get his rocks off.

"We should... probably slow down a bit..." Kiba murmured, pulling away from Naruto's neck and getting progressively angrier at his sense of morals, the blushed look on Naruto's face calling to him. He would have gone straight back to it if the bruise of the black eye didn't remind him why he stopped.

Naruto moaned lightly having his neck exposed, he couldn't reject the Inuzuka now the forcefulness of his actions leaving him blushing and flustered. "I've missed you too…" Naruto mumbled his voice sounding fragile but urging.

The blonde felt Kiba pause, his gaze turned to the Inuzuka's "W-we should…" Naruto murmured still clinging to the Inuzuka, he didn't want to let go of the brunette it had been way too long since they had contact.

Kiba walked back from the wall, carrying Naruto with him. He carried the blonde to the kitchen and set him down on the counter, quickly kissing Naruto full on the lips but withdrawing with a sharp and annoyed sigh.

"I need to get some bandages," Kiba stated, holding up his hands and showing the puncture marks from his claws.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck as he was carried to the kitchen and placed on the counter kissing him back. He stared at the Inuzuka his eyes filled with worry as he took Kiba's hands in his and kissed the small deep marks. The blonde jumped off the counter and reached for the first aid kit under the sink, opening the box and retrieving some bandages.

Setting the box beside Kiba he stood close to the brunette taking one hand and bandaging his wounds, Naruto stood close to him kissing the bandage when he was done with one hand before silently starting on the other.

"My very own Nurse Naruto," Kiba chuckled at the thought, stopping as he pictured Naruto in nothing but a doctor's coat and then moving to a sexy nurse uniform but then shaking his head to remove the image. "Sorry about this…"

Naruto smiled and leaned in to kiss Kiba tenderly. "It's fine, I shouldn't have told you. I just didn't want to lie to you… You mean too much to me." He said pushing himself again the Inuzuka embracing him happily.

"So, can I stay here tonight?" Kiba asked as Naruto embraced him. "As much as I love the compound... here is just so much better."

"Of course you can stay; I want you to live with me…" Naruto said smiling happily. "Plus I missed you too much to let you go now." Naruto said his grip on Kiba tightening as he buried his face into the Inuzuka's chest still being wary of his tender eye. The blonde thought back to their conversation that Kiba was Bi not gay, this made Naruto heart drop smelling the flowers on Kiba's shirt once more and pulling his face away from Ino's scent.

Kiba noticed the blonde's weird reaction to his shirt and grew confused. He admitted that it was an old shirt… and he hadn't washed it for a while… and there was a hole in the side… well a few…

"You don't like the shirt?" Kiba asked, seeing why he would but not the actual real reason.

Not caring, Kiba pulled away slightly and lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular chest. Kiba smiled cockily and stared at the blonde.

"Is this better?"

"No I like the shirt, it looks well loved…" Naruto said "It just smells like… Uhh it just smells different." They had already been through too much for one night he didn't want to bring up the fact that he must have been close to Ino for her scent to be on his clothes and the fact that he also likes women.

"Much better…" The blonde said nodding and running his hands over Kiba's muscles.

"I thought you might like this better," Kiba smiled, kissing Naruto softly. "I've been on plenty of missions all week. Made quite a bit of money."

Naruto smiled his hands still tracing the muscle lines over Kiba's chest and arms. "This last mission got me quite a bit of a raise, Tsunade-sama paid me quite well." He grinned looking up at Kiba, "Maybe we should start looking for a place of our own?"

"Yeah…" Kiba nodded, placing a light kiss on Naruto's lips as he felt the blonde trace across his skin. "We may not end up with a perfect place… But we'll have _our_ place."

Naruto smiled into the kiss, "Our place… That sounds good." Naruto said happy that the thought of the two of them living together had calmed down Kiba's rage about the bruise. "Akamaru wouldn't mind living with me too right?" He asked hoping that the canine would be okay with that.

"We could look for a small house instead of a apartment..." Kiba suggested, it would cost a bit more but it would be worth it. "That way Akamaru could have plenty of outside space and we wouldn't have to worry about other people walking past our door all the time... we wouldn't have to keep quiet."

Naruto was smiling like an idiot at the prospect of the two of them owning a house together. He was right it didn't need to be extravagant it would be theirs. "That sounds great, I am sure my neighbours know your name quite well by now…" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah they do," Kiba laughed. "I reckon' they'll be sad to hear us go… they must have gotten used to the noise by now, right?"

"They'll defiantly notice when we are gone…" Naruto said laughing and leaning against Kiba's chest. "I can't wait to live with you." He said smiling up at Kiba.

"Hm, I pretty much already live _here_," Kiba laughed, putting his arms around Naruto's back. "Though I guess… I don't actually own anything here…"

"I don't mind if you wear my clothes, they show of your body more…" Naruto said with a grin.

"And I like you in no clothes…" Kiba smirked. "It really shows off your body."

Naruto laughed "Oh I know you do." The sun was down now, he hadn't realised how late it was until now. Akamaru was fast asleep on the couch and Naruto found himself yawning.

"I think you should get some sleep," Kiba smiled as he ran a hand through the blonde's hair. "You must be really exhausted."

Naruto mumbled incoherently "sleepy…" He liked having his hair played with; it had been a long day and a very long journey back to Konoha. He detached from the Inuzuka grabbing his hand and walking to the bedroom.

Kiba followed, smiling slightly at the sleepless affection Naruto was giving him through a simple gesture. Allowing himself to be lead, Kiba entered the bedroom behind Naruto, leaving the door open.

Naruto landed on the bed and pulled Kiba down with him, the blonde snuggled up close to the Inuzuka and buried himself into Kiba's chest and pulling himself against him.

Kiba happily accepted Naruto's warm body against his, pulling it closer and wrapping his arms around his back. Slowly he started to run a finger along Naruto's shirt, blankly drawing lines as his eyes remained open. He wasn't tired, but he enjoyed just being able to hold the blonde.

"Mmm I missed you…" He mumbled into Kiba's chest kissing his bare skin happily before slowly drifting to sleep in his arms feeling completely safe.

"I missed you too Naruto," Kiba murmured, lying quietly with the blonde until he too fell asleep.


	9. Virginity

**Konoha's Fox and Hound**

**Chapter Nine**: Virginity

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto franchise.

**My Note**: The ninth chapter of my rp with the spectacular Naruto-Desu-ka from Tumblr. Of course this takes place in the KV Universe and happens around one week after the eighth chapter. I hope you enjoy our work and it would be cool if you could leave a review, even leave plot ideas for future chapters.

**The KV Universe - **The KV universe is largely the same as the canon universe, the one different being that the Shinobi powers are greatly reduced ie: strength, speed, agility.

Kiba sat at the kitchen counter, fully dressed in a t-shirt and dark trousers. A bowl of half eaten cereal sat in front of him but he no longer cared for it. He was too busy sitting and glaring at the blonde standing on the other side.

Naruto had decided that he wasn't going to have a regular breakfast; instead the blonde had taken a single banana from the fruit bowel Kiba filled regularly. At first it was fine, Kiba thinking he was eating healthy on his own for once... until the Inuzuka saw that the blonde wasn't eating the banana... he was definitely not eating that banana.

Naruto was sexually frustrated he stood leaning against the kitchen counter and peeled himself a banana, he liked bananas but today he liked something else a lot more.

The blonde took the banana in his mouth licking the length and slowly taking it all into his mouth, he stole a glance at the brunette and cocked an eyebrow.

Kiba's glare intensified, watching the blonde.

He didn't know who started this battle, this battle between the two of the, but he was going to win. It seemed that ever since Naruto got back from Suna, the pair had refused to be the one to ask to engage in sex, both thinking it as a fight to see who would cave first.

At the moment... Naruto was winning.

The blonde smirked beginning to deep throat the fruit moving rapidly for a few moments before slowly with drawing and sucking on the tip letting out a soft moan closing his eyes in delight. The blonde moved to sit on the kitchen counter with his legs spread apart.

Naruto opened his eyes to look at the flustered Inuzuka, "would you like some?" Naruto asked seductively licking the banana once more.

"I'm... fine..." Kiba replied through gritted teeth.

In one quick movement, Kiba raised his hand and pushed the bowl of cereal off the bench. The milk and cereal spilled out of the bowl and onto Kiba's clothes.

"Oh no," Kiba started blankly, not dropping his glare. "I'm going to have to get a change of clothes."

The Inuzuka disappeared to the bedroom, only reappearing when he had actually changed his attire. Making his reappearance, Kiba was dressed in one of Naruto's shirts, black with an orange fishcake swirl as well as a pair of bright orange shorts.

The shirt clung tight to Kiba's body, stretching around the brunette's muscles and defining his six pack. Meanwhile the shorts were even tighter, making the large bulge of his groin most obvious as well as defining his ass.

"Much better? Don't you think?"

Naruto smirked seeing how flustered he made Kiba; he stared as he went to change his smirk fading when the Inuzuka returned

"Y-yes much better…" He mumbled staring at the definition of Kiba's muscles through his own clothes. "Just don't get them dirty." The blonde said shrugging and attempting to be casual munching on the banana bringing one knew to his chest on the kitchen counter and leaning back on one hand.

"No promises," Kiba smiled cockily.

Slowly, Kiba walked to the lounge room and towards his faithful companion, Akamaru, who looked up at him with a happy bark. Kiba had always been the dominant one in the relationship but that never stopped Naruto from wanting to perv on Kiba's ass.

With his back to Naruto, Kiba bent down slowly, his butt sticking out into the air for Naruto to see. Due to the material being so small compared for him, his shirt rode up his back whilst his pants were pulled down to reveal most of his ass due to the angling.

"I've got this in the bag," Kiba muttered to Akamaru who gave him a lick along his face in return.

Naruto glared wiping away drool from the side of his mouth at the sight Kiba was inflicting upon him. The blonde looked away after a moment and grabbed the cereal bowl from the floor putting it in the sink and turning the water on full.

Water sprayed all over Naruto he let it pour over him for a while before turning off the water and turning around to the Inuzuka. His boxers where drenched and showed a clear outline of his package.

"Oh no! Could you please grab me a towel?" He asked with a pleading expression.

"There's no time for that," Kiba stated, seeing straight through Naruto's ploy.

Kiba walked to the blonde, removing his tight shirt on the way and revealing his tanned torso. Kiba bundled up the towel, rubbing it down Naruto's chest and continued to just above his waist. The Inuzuka almost stood right against the blonde, close enough that he could feel the blonde's breath. Leaning down, Kiba placed his mouth against Naruto's ear.

"I think that works…" Kiba whispered before stepping back with a cruel smile.

Naruto resisted getting hard holding his breath as Kiba rubbed him down with the shirt. "I told you not to get my shirt dirty." He said staring at the Inuzuka. The blonde craved for him to be close against him, their bodies wet as they… Naruto shook these thoughts from his head; he was not going to lose this competition. He was not going to give in, this was his virginity and he was going to make Kiba work for it.

The blonde took off his own shirt and threw it at Kiba's face, "I'm going to change." The Inuzuka wasn't the only fit one out of the two…He walked past Kiba to the bathroom finding the brunette's well-loved shirt he had discarded a few days ago, stripping off his boxers he left the bathroom in only the over-sized shirt that only just covered his package.

Kiba groaned as if he was in pain when Naruto returned in his favourite, the kid was starting to play some real hard ball. But the Inuzuka was definite that the blonde would be begging him to take his virginity, not the other way around.

Kiba walked straight to Naruto, acting as if he was just about to take the blonde there and then. But as he reached the blonde, placing their foreheads together, Kiba inhaled the scent Naruto wore.

"You just smell like Ino now," Kiba chuckled, turning away and walking back to the couch.

The Inuzuka flumped onto the cushions moments before Akamaru came and jumped on his torso. Kiba started to pat the dog's head while not paying any attention to the blonde. This was his new plan; Naruto would beg him to take him if Kiba just stopped paying any attention.

Naruto leaned into the Inuzuka just to have him pull away, his comment about Ino made him mad. The blonde stripped off the shirt and tossed it at Kiba. "Maybe you would prefer her then." He mumbled bitterly as he walked back to the bedroom and put a clean pair of boxers on.

The blonde retuned a short while later sitting down on the couch; he could happily ignore the Inuzuka after his last comment.

Taken aback by the blonde's words, Kiba moved his head to look at Naruto. As the large dog still stood on his chest, pinning him down, Kiba had to look under the dog to see the blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked, honestly confused. "Her perfume's just all over my shirt, that's why you smelt like her."

Naruto looked away, "Well I didn't know you where Bi, so before I didn't have to worry. But now that I smell Ino's scent on your clothes it shows me that you have been close to her…" The blonde frowned not wanting to think about the possibility that the Inuzuka would cheat on him.

"Maybe you would prefer her…" He mumbled still not making eye contact with Kiba.

"Wait are you- Akamaru, can you get off me for a sec, bud? Thanks." Kiba waited for the dog to climb off him and moved to a sitting position. "Do you think that I cheated on you with Ino while you were gone? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"About as stupid as you thinking I would cheat on you with Gaara…" Naruto mumbled, "I didn't think I had to worry, but now I do worry I feel like you will get bored of me and want sometime or someone else more… And that something or someone could be a girl like Ino." The blonde staring at his hands in his lap as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto... I didn't know you felt like that," Kiba started, moving closer to the blonde. Reaching out, the Inuzuka was ready to embrace him if it wasn't for the sudden glint in his deep blue eyes. "Wait a minute... you cunning bitch! I am not going to cave in that easily."

Kiba flicked Naruto on the nose, proud of himself for figuring out his trap.

The blonde smirked after he was found out; he flinched as he was flicked on the nose glaring at Kiba.

"Well look at you flaunting your body around the place! I had to give it a try." Naruto admitted pushing Kiba off the couch so that he could stretch out his limbs with his hands behind his head.

Kiba stumbled off the couch, laughing a little bit at the blonde. Hands crossed over his chest, Kiba sat on the edge of the coffee table and stared at the blonde with a smile.

"Like you didn't try to flaunt you own, moron," Kiba chuckled, moving his hands onto Naruto's knees. "It almost worked."

"Almost? So you don't want to fuck me right now?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Kiba with a small smile.

Naruto stretched out his arms making himself comfortable wearing only his new boxer briefs which Kiba had bought, a size too small for the blonde, probably on purpose…

...Definitely on purpose.

"I never said that..." Kiba started, rubbing his hands down Naruto's legs. "But you might regret it if you go to fast."

"Regret it?" Naruto's legs shook slightly under Kiba's touch, the anticipation was killing. "You think I would regret having sex with you?" Naruto stared at Kiba "I have been holding out for someone special." The blonde said with a small smile trying to ignore the touches from the brunette.

Kiba moved from his seat, standing over the blonde but bending over so their foreheads touched lightly.

"I'm not caving..." Kiba smiled again before pulling back. "I am going to have a shower however, I smell like cereal."

The Inuzuka was admittedly afraid to leave the room, wondering what else Naruto could possibly have up his sleeve that would manage to push Kiba over the edge.

Naruto smiled "Yes you do smell like cereal…" The blonde had the perfect idea. Naruto sat up on the couch "Enjoy your shower…" Naruto cooed once the Inuzuka left for the bathroom.

The blonde listened for the shower to start and waited a few minutes to be sure Kiba was in the shower before using his Kage-bushin-no-juts I summoning 8 clones, the shirtless blondes surrounded the room. Three of them on the couch wrestling practically naked the others scattered around the room sexily posing and feeling each other up waiting for the brunette to return.

After a few minutes under the spray of water, Kiba emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Unable to find his favourite shirt, Kiba exited the bedroom and walked to the living room.

"Hey Naruto what-" Kiba cut himself off as he looked up and saw nine Naruto's... eight clones and one real one... all across the blondes lounge room in many different compromising positions. All the brunette's blood went straight to his dick, making it poke up underneath the towel. "Y-You have got to be kidding me..."

All the blondes stared at him some looking bashful and smiling softly, most of them smirking and showing off more of their bodies all of their eyes dropped to the poking up towel. "Is there something the matter?" One asked as they all resumed to teasing the brunette with seductive movements.

"No... No problem..." Kiba insisted as he tried to hide his erection, to no avail. "Wait... does this count as cheating?"

Kiba couldn't stop watching every single blonde's movements, almost fluid in form. Nobody knows a body better than their own after all.

"If you won't have sex with me I will…" A clone who was lying on top of another with his legs on his shoulders. "Maybe we should get Naruko?" One blonde suggested.

The original Naruto sitting on the side of the couch with a clone giving him a sensual back rub, he let out a small moan. "Damn I'm good." He mumbled smirkiń at the Inuzuka.

"Dammit Naruto," Kiba sighed, moving to the kitchen and leaning on the counter. "I don't want Naruko..."

He watched the Naruto clones and their actions with each other, wondering which one of them was the real one. He pulled out the stool, sitting on it and having his towel draped over his large boner.

"So you're telling me that for your first time... I get nine of you...?" Kiba smiled cockily.

One of the clones laughed "No we are saving that for later." Another clone walked up to Kiba draping himself over his shoulders and kissing his neck "Just say that you want to fuck the original Naruto and…" Another clone walked up to the brunette straddling him on the stool. "And we can get started…" The real Naruto piped up. "Or you can guess which one is the real Naruto…" He said as they all smirked.

"I know exactly which one is the real one..." Kiba smiled, gently pushing the clone off his lap and walking to the rest of the group.

The Inuzuka walked through the group, walking past the ones on the couch and crouching so he was level with the one sitting on the coffee table.

"It's the one that smells like flowers and wet hair," Kiba grinned, licking his lips moments after he tapped his nose. "You can't trick me so easily."

"Is that your final answer?" Another clone said "You would be the first person to get it right if you are sure…" The real Naruto piped up "And if you get it wrong…" They all shook their head. Another clone sitting on the floor with a bad temperament said "And stop saying that I smell like Ino!"

Kiba smiled, placing a hand on Naruto's chin and pulling him in for a kiss. It was short but affectionate, the Inuzuka biting at the bottom of Naruto's lips.

"And you taste like banana... So yeah, this is my final answer."

The other clone poofed away when Kiba kissed the correct blonde, he smiled when he pulled away. "Lucky guess. You enjoy my clones though…" He said with a smirk. "I really liked that banana…" He said diving in for another from the Inuzuka.

Kiba fell back from the impact, feeling Naruto's lips crash into his. The pair fell to the floor, Kiba sitting with his back against the base of the couch and Naruto straddling the brunette's lap. The Inuzuka was confused as to how he had managed to keep the towel on all this time.

Naruto moved so that he was straddling Kiba's lap, as he deepened the kiss his tongue pushing against the Inuzuka's lips for entrance.

The blonde's arms snaked around Kiba's neck bringing him close as he pushed his bare chest against the warmth of Kiba's.

Kiba grabbed Naruto around the lower back pulling him forward and grinding together as they sat there. His hand wandered over Naruto's back, tracing on his shoulder blades and down the muscles over his back until they stopped just above the blonde's rear, unsure if he was actually allowed to go any lower.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, this felt right he had waited long enough and now he wanted Kiba. His hips grinding against the other male, he could feel the hands wandering over his back and stopping close to ass.

The blonde withdrew from the kiss resting his forehead against Kiba's. "Sh-should we take this to the bedroom?" He asked, giving Kiba the hint that he needed that Naruto wants this just as much as he did.

"Y-Yeah..." Kiba nodded quickly. "Yeah we definitely should..."

Kiba grabbed the blonde by his rear, two tanned hands on Naruto's cheeks. Using his grip, Kiba rose to his feet while lifting the blonde. He walked, with the blonde in his hands, to his bedroom. Kicking the door open, Kiba threw the blonde onto the bed moments before the climbed atop of him (losing the towel) and kissed the Uzumaki... passionate and hard, tongue pushing past the blonde's lips and exploring his mouth.

Naruto clung tightly to the Inuzuka as he was carried, he gasped and smiled as he landed on the bed with Kiba appearing on top of him soon after. He kissed back passionately, he was ready for this next step. The blonde's hands traced down Kiba's back and found his ass pulling his hips closer, Naruto was already getting hard from anticipation.

Kiba on the other hand was already completely hard. Feeling Naruto's hands on his rear, Kiba ground his hips down against Naruto. His large length rubbed along the blonde's groin, hitting the Uzumaki's semi-hard member with every grind.

The blonde let out a soft moan into the kiss, feeling himself get harder with each grind from the Inuzuka. His tongue moving into Kiba's mouth pushing against the brunette's tongue urging him on further.

Kia moved one of his hands, his right one, from its place beside Naruto's head and lowered it to Naruto's chest, running his fingers along the blonde's flesh ever so slowly .

Naruto's body shuddered at the light touching of fingers down his chest, as he kissed Kiba back slowing the pace of the kiss to a more sensual rhythm.

The blonde's hands didn't move from Kiba's ass still pulling him closer to his own body, nothing had ever felt so right to Naruto than this moment.

Knowing that this was technically both their first times... well definitely for Naruto but only kinda for Kiba. Kiba couldn't help but feel anxious and start rushing things but respected Naruto's change of pace, noting his last mistake a few weeks ago.

The blonde half opened his eyes looking up at Kiba, he broke from the kiss for a short moment "I want more, I-'m ready" he whispered into Kiba's ear nibbling on his ear lobe before kissing down the brunette's neck softly sucking on the warm skin.

Kiba nodded slowly. He lowered himself and kissed Naruto on the forehead, moving further down Naruto's body and planting kisses along his skin. First was his mouth, Kiba planted another long and passionate kiss there moments before moving to the blonde's jawline and planting butterfly kisses until he reached the blondes neck which he sucked and licked at gently.

Next, Kiba licked across to the blonde's shoulder and began to gently lick along the old bite wound he had left the night of the festival. The Inuzuka moved a hand and began to stroke along Naruto's length ever so slowly, torturing the teen.

He kept on lowering his body, moving his mouth across Naruto's.

Chest.

Nipples.

Ribs.

Stomach.

Waistline.

As he reached Naruto's boxer shorts, Kiba removed them using nothing but his teeth and the moment they had been lowered, he began to ravish Naruto's member with his tongue, licking along the tip, the length and the sides before he managed to take the entire length down his throat in one go.

Naruto was thankful for Kiba's tenderness, he watched as the Inuzuka teased and tortured him small moans escaping his lips. The blonde recalled the events that led to his bit mark, he wished that it never would fade. He was Kiba's and he was happy to be.

A sharp gasp escaped Naruto's lips as Kiba took his while length into his mouth, the blonde's face was already red and flushed, one hand wandered to the Inuzuka's hair the other quickly going to his mouth where he bit down to stop the loud moans that where pent up inside.

Kiba brought his mouth up and off the length before diving back down, burying his nose in the blonde's pubes. He inhaled the musky scent, questioning how he could smell like ramen even down here but shook that trail of thought away.

After a few more minutes of deep throating the blonde, Kiba pulled his mouth of the length once he heard Naruto's moans become stronger and more frequent. Kiba grabbed the top of Naruto's dick, preventing the blonde from cumming right now.

"I need you to turn over now," Kiba informed the blonde, starting to kiss along his thigh.

The blonde's moans became more frequent as Kiba deep throated his member, he could feel the pleasure raising his hand that was twined into the Inuzuka's brunette locks moved to grip the sheet. Kiba withdrew from his cock, the blonde's face was flushed.

Naruto's eyes opened as he heard Kiba's words, doing as he was told he turned over so that he was on all fours. He tilted his head to the side so that he could see the Inuzuka's face and muscular form.

Smiling as he looked over Naruto on all fours, Kiba wove an arm around Naruto's legs. Using his position to pull Naruto up so his butt was further up in the air, close to Kiba's face.

Kiba gave a quick kiss to each cheek before using his free hand to reach around and grope Naruto's member. He started to slowly stroke the blonde's dick and moved his mouth to Naruto's entrance, placing his tongue on the hole and forcing it in.

"K-Kiba…" Naruto moaned his arms giving way as his behind was pulled up closer to the brunette. The feeling of pleasure was unimaginable, the blonde's face blushed thinking of how up close and personal Kiba was to him and gasped loudly at the feeling of his tongue pushing inside him.

Removing his hand from around Naruto's legs, Kiba moved both hands onto a cheek. Using his new position, he pulled at the cheeks, exposing the hole more and allowing himself to go even deeper than before. His wet tongue probing Naruto's sweet hole.

Naruto moaned feeling the wetness and warmth of Kiba's tongue enter him further, as comfortable as he felt with the brunette he was still nervous to share so much of himself with the other male. The blonde gripped the sheets tight in his hands, he wanted more to fill his hole

Removing his mouth from the blonde's rear, Kiba pulled his entire body away from Naruto and stepped off the bed.

" I thought cause... of my size and it being your first time..." Kiba started to say as he started to fish through one of Naruto's drawers. "That we should rely on something more than spit..."

Finally, Kiba managed to get his hands on a tube of lube he had bought some time ago. It had taken some searching but he had managed to acquire a tube of beef flavoured lube for this very occasion. Popping the top, Kiba slid back to behind Naruto and spread a portion of the substance on his finger and Naruto's entrance.

Slowly, Kiba inserted his finger into the blonde's hole. It was slightly more resistant than when he had used his tongue but he patted Naruto's lower back with his free hand, attempting to calm the blonde.

Naruto thought he had done something wrong, watching Kiba leave the bed. He watched the brunette find the tube of lube his face automatically turning a bright shade of red.

"I-I guess you are right…" He mumbled quietly. He gasped at Kiba's finger spreading the cool substance around his entrance and gripped onto the sheets feeling his finger penetrate him. Naruto's body stiffened and had the urge to move away, he felt the warm comforting hand on his lower back. The blonde's body started to relax, he did want this and he wanted Kiba.

Kiba drew his finger back after a few more moments of repetitive finger thrusts. Slowly he inserted a second finger, changing the thrusting motions to moving his fingers inside Naruto's hole in a scissoring movement.

If Naruto really wanted Kiba to be inside him, the kid was going to need some serious stretching for them to both be able to enjoy it. Kiba wanted Naruto to be able to take his dick without being in pain while he also wanted his dick not to be crushed by Naruto's tightness.

Naruto let out a sharp gasp feeling Kiba add a second finger and begin to manoeuvre around inside him, he couldn't believe the pain gripping tighter to the sheets and closing his eyes tight fighting the urge to move his hips away.

A few minutes later the blonde began to feel the pleasure of Kiba's actions, still keeping his body still not wanting the pain to return but letting his body relax to the brunette's touch.

"I think… Maybe I should try to put it in now," Kiba suggested, but not stopping in his scissoring motions. He actually inserted another probing finger rather than stopping, lowering his head to kiss Naruto on the small above his ass.

The blonde took in a deep breath and nodded "Yes.." he said in a small voice, the further he stretched the more pain occurred but now he knew that the pain would pass and the pleasure was worth it. Naruto craved for more of Kiba no matter the pain.

He wanted this, he was ready.

Kiba withdrew his fingers, all three from the hole before giving Naruto's ass a playful slap. Reaching off the bed for his pants, Kiba grabbed his wallet and removed a condom while ignoring as something else fell out when he dropped the wallet. Ripping the packaging with his teeth, he slid the large piece of plastic around his dick before grabbing the lube and lathering it up.

Moving back to Naruto, Kiba pushed Naruto over so he lay on his back. He rearranged the blonde's legs, moving them so they sat over the brunette's shoulders. Placing both his hands firmly on the bed, Kiba slowly placed his member against Naruto's hole but stopped as he started to push it in further, looking down at Naruto.

The blonde watched as Kiba grabbed his wallet and rolled the condom down his large member spreading lube over his length. Naruto smiled when he was flipped onto his back, his hands finding Kiba's arms as his legs where lifted to the brunette's shoulders.

Naruto's hips moved against the pressure that was at his entrance, he looked up at Kiba his cheeks blushing slightly. "I love you." He whispered before the brunette pushed further inside him.

"You too," Kiba murmured back, kissing Naruto passionately.

Slowly, Kiba moved his hips forward, pushing in the head of his member and slowly edged more and more of his length inside the blonde. It took a few minutes of stopping and starting but eventually Kiba had his entire dick inside of Naruto, breaking off the kiss once he had.

The blonde kissed him back passionately his hands gripping tightly to the brunette's arms, trying to hide his wincing as he pushing his member further inside him. "Y-you're so big…" The blonde moaned his hands gripping tighter to his arms.

As soon as he felt more comfortable he moved his hips down against Kiba's member, slowly keeping with the Inuzuka's pace.

"I know…. shhh…" Kiba whispered, trying to calm the blonde but at the same time sounding a tad proud.

Kiba kept his pace slow, consistent and strong as he thrust in and out of Naruto. This wasn't like their first encounter at the public baths, this was Naruto's virginity and it simply wasn't a matter of a nice, hard pounding. Kiba respected Naruto too much just to let loose on his ass, instead maintaining the pace and making sure that Naruto's was enjoying the sensation.

Naruto's eyes closed tightly as Kiba thrusted into him slowly, this was unlike anything he had ever imagined. The pain was subsiding and the pleasurable sensation was making itself apparent. The blonde let out a soft moan holding on tightly to the brunette.

"Nngg" Naruto moaned, his hips slowly rocking to Kiba's constant rhythms.

Kiba rocked with Naruto, gently moving forward and back. At the same time he brought his lips down to Naruto, kissing him softly before trailing a number of other kisses down to the bitten shoulder, sucking at the scarred flesh.

The blonde kissed back softly, he felt Kiba's lips wander down to his shoulder. The scarred skin was still tender, his hips rocking faster against Kiba's member. "Mmm…" The pleasure was taking over, it felt so good.

"More…" Naruto moaned happily, his head rolling back as his grip on Kiba tightened. He wanted more, and he wanted Kiba to give it all to him.

Instead of speeding up his thrusts, Kiba slowed down. Steadily he started to draw out his entire length, until only the head was actually still within Naruto. After doing so, Kiba thrust straight back into the blonde, going back to balls deep in one thrust.

Kiba started to repeat this motion, going for sudden impact rather than quick thrusts. Though he did note that his large and long thrusts were starting to speed up slightly.

Naruto's opened his eyes looking up at the brunette, he gasped as Kiba thrust deep inside of him. The Inuzuka's length penetrating deeper and deeper over and over. The blonde had completely relaxed to the brunette's touches and slow deep motions.

"You ok down there?" Kiba chuckled, not normally one to get into small talk during. Though this was the most intimate he had ever felt.

The blonde smiled up at the brunette, his back arching from the pleasure Kiba was inflicting on him. He was enjoying the deep slow motions, Naruto buried his face into the Inuzuka's neck kissing and lightly biting down on his soft warm skin.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kiba smiled.

Enjoying the sensation of his neck being assaulted, Kiba started to slowly increase the speed of his thrusts and finally trading off the length of each one. Starting to angle himself as he thrust quicker and quicker, Kiba searched for a single spot in the blonde that with one hit… should push him right over the edge. He knew Naruto had never felt anything like what was coming and he was going to make the blonde cum from it.

The blonde continued caressing Kiba's neck small bites being inflicted on his skin, he sucked on the skin hard leaving a small purple bruise claiming the Inuzuka for himself with this small mark.

Naruto panted, his hot breath against Kiba's skin the paw of their movements quickening, "Kiba" he moaned loudly as the brunette had found what he was looking for. Naruto had never felt anything like it but he didn't want it to stop.

"Got ya blondie," Kiba grinned.

Repeating the motion, Kiba kept the angle the same and made sure to hit the blonde's prostate with every thrust. Naruto was too tight though and he could feel himself starting to reach the edge.

Naruto stifled his moans in Kiba's neck, it felt so good. The brunette was assaulting his pleasure spot, his own cock twitching from overloaded excitement as it was rubbed between the two of them. The blonde didn't know how much longer he would last if Kiba kept this up, he looked up at the brunette seeing on his face that he was thinking the same thing.

His thrusts started to get more uneven and frantic, feeling himself going over his limit. Moving his head so he could look into Naruto's eyes, Kiba smiled.

"Let's try to finish this together for once..." Kiba smiled, pushing his lips against Naruto's for a forceful and passionate kiss.

He wouldn't be lasting another second, he could feel himself start to cum. BY the feel of the load that was about to burst out, Kiba believed Naruto should be happy he wore a condom.

"I-I'm not going to last…" Naruto moaned looking into Kiba's eyes as he continued to thrusted fiercely inside him. The blonde kissed him back passionately his tongue pressing against the brunette's as the pleasure rose higher. He moaned loudly into the kiss as his load burst over his chest and his hips continued rocking over Kiba's cock riding the rest of his orgasm.

He felt Kiba cum, he was thankful he had put on the condom. The blonde felt the twitching of the Inuzuka's release inside him as he too came. Naruto smiled, they had finished together and the blonde felt as though he was in bliss

Kiba fell atop the blonde, his body covering the others. Kiba lay with his head next to Naruto, his length still inside Naruto as it slowly turned flaccid.

"Did I win the competition…?" Kiba asked, recalling their little battle earlier.

Naruto lay there out of breath, his arms snaking around Kiba's back in an embrace. "No… I'm pretty sure I won the competition… Clones got you riled up." He managed so say in a soft mumble.

"I'm glad that I waited for you to lose my virginity too…" Naruto mumbled, one of his hands rising up to trace along the purple mark on Kiba's neck and smiled to himself.

"I am too... and if I didn't win then why did I get the prize?" Kiba asked as he moved to kiss Naruto's neck, sucking the skin lightly.

"We must have tied because I got a pretty hot prize." Naruto said with a soft smile, nuzzling his face back to the brunette's neck and drinking in his sweet scent.

"I don't want to move… but we should probably shower…" Kiba sighed, lazily pulling out of Naruto and climbing off his body and the bed. "Can you walk?"

Naruto didn't want to move from the bed, although he was all sticky and sweaty. He sat up once Kiba had moved and winced slightly. "I think so… Sitting isn't pleasant though." Naruto joked standing up, his legs a little shaky as he made his way to the bathroom.

Kiba opened the screen door and stepped into the shower, leaving it open for Naruto. He turned the water onto hot and leaned against the wall, figuring it was the best place since the door incident. Besides he got a full image of Naruto's walk of shame to the shower.

There was no shame in Naruto's walk, he strutted towards the shower and stepped in underneath the hot running water. "Mmm." The blonde loved bathing and it was even better when Kiba was with him so that he had something hot to stare at.

Smiling at the blonde's confidence, Kiba leaned down to kiss the blonde whilst moving his hands around to grip his rear. Inserting two fingers, though that was hardly the limit, Kiba's member having stretched it quite a bit.

"You look good enough to eat out," Kiba grinned against Naruto's lips.

"Nnngg… Stop that. You've had your fun…" Naruto said smiling "Oh you…" The blonde said in mock bashfulness at the brunette's comment. He allowed the water to wash over him, washing away the sticky substance over his torso.

"Hmm, I guess even you need time to rest and recover," Kiba smiled, pulling away and scrubbing at his chest. "Go get a pillow to sit on, I'll cook us something good to eat."

The blonde nodded grabbing the soap and quickly washing himself "You want to have sex and then cook? I really have hit the jackpot" Naruto said smiling happily.

**My Note: **I hope you enjoyed the penetration, don't forget to review or PM or both. You guys are sweet so I want to know what you think. Also feel free to suggest chapter plots.


End file.
